Et si l'épisode 307 avait eu une autre fin ?
by Haruka Endo
Summary: Sur les conseils de Diggle, Oliver se décide à clarifier sa relation avec Felicity. Décidant de la rejoindre à l'entreprise qui ne se nomme plus Queen Consolidated mais Palmer Industrie, il surprend quelque chose qui lui brise le coeur. Quelle va être sa réaction après ça . Suite et fin de l'épisode 3.07 selon moi.
1. Prologue

**En France, l'épisode 3.07 intitulé Bourreau de coeur a été diffusé la semaine dernière. Aux États-Unis, son titre fut Cupidon et a été diffusé en Novembre 2014. Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu l'épisode et qui sont pour le couple Olicity vous devez vous rappeler comment il finit, et bien moi je n'ai pas apprécié la fin, j'ai donc décidé non pas de changer l'histoire mais de créer une nouvelle fin.**

 **Les personnages de Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti et Marc Guggenheim. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Avant de vous dévoiler le premier chapitre, un petit retour aux sources est nécessaire.**

Quentin Lance donne rendez-vous à Arrow après avoir découvert le cadavre d'un prisonnier censé être transféré en prison, tué par un imitateur. Il lui fournit alors au Justicier la flèche en forme de cœur qui était planté dans le cœur du détenu.

Oliver parvient à localiser le domicile du tueur et se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un ancien agent de police atteint de troubles psychiatriques. Folle amoureuse d'Oliver / Arrow depuis que celui-ci là sauver des hommes de Slade quelques mois auparavant. Son nom, Carrie Cutter qui manie l'arc et se fait appeler Cupidon et est prête à tout, y compris à tuer pour se rapprocher de celui qu'elle aime.

En plus de gérer cette histoire, Oliver doit faire face à l'imprévue concernant Felicity. Cette dernière lui fait une demande inattendue, après avoir découvert qui est là prochaine victime de cupidon.

\- On en est où avec le portable de l'appartement ?

\- Folledingue a crypté la carte SIM. Je peux la pirater, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps.

\- Ce qu'on n'a pas et lui non plus. J'ai besoin de 100 % de te concentration pour trouver Gravano.

\- Je travaillerai dessus sans relâche, sauf ce soir.

Felicity se retourne et fait face à Oliver

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ray Palmer m'a invitée à dîner.

Oliver baisse alors les yeux, comprenant que celui qui a racheté Queen Consolidated tente sa chance avec la jeune femme qui compte tant pour Oliver. Voyant la tête de son ami, Felicity enchaîne comme pour se justifier.

\- Pas un dîner dîner, comme un rendez-vous. C'est un dîner de travail, mais puisque le dîner est un repas que tu ne peux techniquement avoir que le soir, j'ai besoin de ma soirée. C'est d'accord ?

Oliver reste silencieux quelques instants, blessé au fond de lui-même, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer à son amie. C'est le cœur serré qu'il lui répond.

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

De retour au Verdant, Oliver tente de parler à Roy qui s'énerve sur le mannequin qui s'en veut d'avoir été maîtrisé si facilement.

Digg lui explique qu'Oliver n'est pas la première victime de Carrie et alors qu'Oliver écoute les dires de Digg, il s'aperçoit d'une chose.

\- Où est Felicity ?

\- Elle travaille ce soir. Elle a dit qu'elle te l'avait dit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Oliver contourne alors le bureau de Felicity afin de prendre son arc. Digg n'est pas aveugle et se rend compte de la souffrance qu'éprouve son ami et tente de parler avec lui.

\- Oliver, ça va ? Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile, avec Felicity qui passe tant de temps avec Palmer.

 _Mentant_ \- Je vais bien.

Oliver tourne le dos à son ami mettant fin à cette discussion.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Le psychiatre auprès de qui la police a envoyé Cutter.

\- Tu as besoin de renfort ?

\- Non. Je suis couvert.

Digg regarde alors Oliver quitter la cave et décide d'aller rendre visite à la personne responsable de la détresse du jeune justicier. Digg se rend alors à Palmer Industrie afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec Felicity et n'est pas vraiment surpris de la voir dans l'ancien bureau d'Oliver.

\- J'aime ce que tu as fait à l'endroit.

\- Tout va bien ?

Digg tente alors de trouver une excuse de sa présence.

\- Oui, j'étais juste dans le coin. J'ai pensé que je m'arrêterais regarder ta nouvelle enseigne.

Felicity, un mug à la main, se tourne alors et fait tourné de ses doigts l'anneau autour du "P" de Palmer Industrie. Digg essaye de parler de tout et de rien avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- C'est une belle robe.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment belle. Ray me l'a prêtée pour un dîner de travail.

\- Oui, un dîner de travail. Toi et Ray.

Digg s'asseoir alors sur la chaise de bureau pour être face à son amie qu'il considère comme une sœur.

\- Ça ne semble pas si platonique. En fait, ça met Oliver dans tous ses états.

\- Oliver a fait ses choix.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'était le mauvais choix.

\- Et Oliver a dit ça ?

 _Souriant_ \- Oh oui parce qu'Oliver est doué pour exprimer ses émotions. Il préférerait se battre 10 fois contre la Ligue des Assassins plutôt que dire ça. Mais ce truc avec toi et Palmer, ça joue avec sa tête, Felicity, et c'est vraiment dangereux.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de moi et Palmer. Mais s'il y en avait un, et si Oliver avait un problème avec, alors Oliver devrait être celui qui le dit.

Digg se dresse face à un mur sachant que ses deux amis sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. Il se lève alors sans rien répondre de plus, alors Felicity termine par un

\- Bonne nuit

Et se met à réfléchir.

Afin de percer la personnalité de Carrie Cutter, Oliver décide d'aller interroger la psychologue qui la suivait. Cette dernière déconseille à Arrow de mentir à Carrie, car elle s'en rendra compte. Et de lui donner ce qu'elle désire.

De retour au Verdant, Oliver reçoit un appel de lance qui lui annonce sa nouvelle admiratrice à faire une nouvelle victime, l'un de ses anciens indics qui est un ancien expert informatique qui se trouvait dans une maison au nord d'Amsterdam. Lance met en garde Arrow en lui disant que ce que prévoit Cutter risque de ne pas lui plaire mais il ne peut lui en dire plus vu que tout est détruit. Oliver le remercie et met fin à la communication.

\- On a besoin de Felicity.

\- Oliver, elle est toujours à son dîner avec…

Digg n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Oliver explose après avoir saisi son arc.

\- Je me fiche de savoir où elle est. On a besoin d'elle.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as besoin qu'elle soit là où Ray Palmer n'est pas.

\- Pas maintenant, Diggle.

\- Oliver, tu es sur le terrain mais ta tête n'y est pas. Je pense qu'il faut en parler maintenant.

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oui, ça me dérange qu'elle soit partie dîner avec Palmer. Oui ça me dérange qu'elle avance dans sa vie, mais j'ai pris une décision. Et elle aussi. Et… Je veux juste… Qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- Si c'était vrai… Tu serais avec elle…

Oliver soupire sachant que cette discussion ne mènera à rien. Et décide d'aller seul à la maison a Amsterdam car même si Cutter n'y ait plus depuis longtemps rien ne prouve qu'elle soit loin.

Après une courte conversation au téléphone, Oliver / Arrow donne rendez-vous à Carrie à l'endroit même ou il l'a sauvé quelques mois auparavant, mais cette dernière le menace de ne pas jouer avec elle, sinon, elle tuera tous les gens qui se trouvent au Verdant.

Felicity rejoint Digg au Verdant au moment ou Oliver arrive au point de rendez-vous. Le lieu en question est l'arrêt du métro dans le centre-ville. Digg et Felicity sont surpris de l'endroit, mais Oliver leur expliquent que c''est l'endroit où il l'a sauvé. Quelque seconde plus tard, Carrie se pointe dans son habit de justicière et engage là conversation avec son justicier, conversation que Digg et Felicity entendent.

\- Salut, mon amour.

\- Je ne suis pas ton amour.

\- Peut-être pas encore, mais après une nuit avec moi, ça changera. Je te le promets.

\- Carrie, je suis là pour t'aider, parce que tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Ne redis jamais ça. On dirait le psy qu'ils m'ont envoyé voir.

\- Je lui ai parlé.

\- Tu as parlé à cette folle ? Elle voulait juste que je prenne des pilules, des pilules, encore des pilules. Elle pense que l'amour est une maladie. Mais ça ne l'est pas. L'amour est un remède.

\- Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois.

\- Tu es un héros… Qui m'a sauvé.

Carrie tente de retirer le masque qui recouvre le visage d'Oliver, mais celui-ci l'arrête, elle se recule pendant qu'Oliver tente de là raisonner.

\- Je comprends que tu souffres. Et je sais ce que c'est de vouloir quelqu'un… Mais de ne pas pouvoir être avec. Comme tu voudrais que les choses soient différentes, mais ne le sont pas.

Felicity écoutant les dires d'Oliver est surprise d'entendre ces mots et se rend compte qu'Oliver là désire réellement. Digg qui entend les propos d'Oliver observe le comportement de sa jeune amie. Alors qu'olivet poursuit son discours.

\- Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je ne peux être avec personne. Je dois être seule.

À cet instant, Felicity comprend que jamais, non jamais elle aura un avenir avec Oliver. Digg tourne sa tête vers elle et voit bien que la jeune femme retient ses larmes.

Malheureusement les paroles d'Oliver sont vaines et Carrie lui tire une flèche qu'il évite facilement. Après un combat des plus éprouvant, Oliver parvint à neutraliser la jeune femme.

De retour au Verdant, Oliver plonge son doigt blessé dans un saladier rempli de glaçon.

\- C'est fait. Lyla a dit que Cutter est encore plus cinglée que la dernière femme qu'ils ont eue dans la Suicide Squad. Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée, de la remettre à Waller ?

\- Iron Heights n'est pas fait pour elle. Au moins, dans l'escouade, elle aura un rôle à jouer.

\- Lyla prépare un repas tardif, si tu veux te joindre à nous.

Oliver se balance dans le fauteuil de bureau souriant.

\- Non. Non ça ira, merci.

Voyant que son ami à l'air de réfléchir, Diggle tente le tout pour le tout.

\- Écoute, Oliver… Felicity a entendu ce que tu as dit à Cutter. Sur le fait d'être seul.

Oliver écoute attentivement les dire de son ami, surtout quand ça concerne celle que son cœur a choisit sans pouvoir être avec elle.

\- Si sa réaction voulait dire quelque chose, c'est bien qu'elle ne veut pas l'être. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Oliver regarde son ami attentivement buvant ses paroles. Diggle s'élance alors vers les escaliers menant vers la sortie et pose son bras sur l'épaule de son ami avant de lui dire:

\- Réfléchis-y.

Oliver reste alors seul et réfléchis à la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir avec son ami. Il se décide alors et se rend à son ancienne entreprise afin de suivre les conseils de Diggle et pour avoir enfin une discussion avec sa tendre amie. Mais en arrivant à l'étage et devant son ancien bureau ce qu'il voit lui brise le coeur et ne supportant pas d'en voir plus, quitte les locaux de son ancienne entreprise.

De retour au Sous-sol du Verdant, Oliver marche d'un pas las jusqu'à la table en métal avant de poser ses deux mains dessus. Anéantit par la vision qu'il vient de voir, ses yeux dérive vers la fougère qui repose sur le bureau de Felicity qu'elle a acheté pour aiguiller l'endroit. Énervé et en colère contre lui même il frappe ses deux poings sur la table et dans un geste de colère envoie valser par terre tout ce qui s'y trouve.

Alerter par le bruit, Roy apparaît et voit qu'il s'agit d'Oliver.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment

Oliver tente de reprendre alors le contrôle de lui-même et de maîtriser sa colère.

 **Et voilà, fin du prologue afin de se remettre dans l'histoire. Ayant détesté la fin de cet épisode, j'ai pris la décision de faire la suite à ma façon comme spécifié plus haut. Aller, rendez-vous pour le chapitre 01.**


	2. Prise de Conscience

**Chapitre 01 - Prise de Conscience.**

En rentrant de sa mission, Oliver avait suivi le conseil de Digg, à savoir s'expliquer avec Felicity. Digg lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, avant qu'il se soit trop tard et l'avait laissé réfléchir. Oliver avait dont prit sa décision, il devait dire à la jeune femme qu'elle était sa lumière depuis qu'il était revenu des ténèbres.

Mais arrivé à Palmer Technologie il avait surpris sa Felicity dans les bras de Ray Palmer s'embrassant langoureusement cette vision lui avait brisé le coeur et avait quitté les lieux retournant à la cave du Verdant.

Une fois là-bas, il fit le tour du QG avant de poster ses mains sur l'une des tables en métal où se trouver diverses choses. En colère contre lui-même il frappa ses deux poings sur cette table en faisant valser tout ce qui s'y trouvait dessus. Roy surprit d'entendre des bruits arriva sur les lieux et vit Oliver le regard sombre.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment non !

L'intonation de voix d'Oliver fit comprendre à Roy de ne pas poser plus de question et décida de quitter la cave du Verdant laissant seul son mentor. Seul, Oliver retira son T-Shirt et mit un pantalon de sport, il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose et le mannequin aller faire l'affaire. Pendant un moment, il frappa sur le mannequin essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais cette scène ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête ce qui alluma une rage incontrôlée en lui, si bien qu'il explosa littéralement le mannequin d'entraînement et malgré cela mit un certain temps à retrouver son self-control…

Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même, mais son coeur était toujours en morceau. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il s'était bien rendu compte l'année passée qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle mais s'interdisait de tomber amoureux de cette femme qui l'avait dès leur première rencontre sortit des ténèbres en utilisant sa lumière, il remerciait Walter de lui avait dit d'aller voir cette femme. En y repensant, quand il avait été blessé c'est dans sa voiture qu'il s'était cachée et pas dans une autre… Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, que jamais elle ne le trahirait et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Ses excuses bidon comme quand il lui avait dit après avoir compris sa jalousie lorsqu'il avait couché avec Isabel comme quoi avec la vie qu'il menait il ne pouvait être avec quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait et le fait de l'avoir repoussé plusieurs fois avait dû être interprété comme mettant un point définitif à une relation possible entre eux par la jeune femme et avait décidé de chercher son bonheur ailleurs que dans ses bras. Bien sûr il l'avait repoussé afin qu'elle ait une vie normale et ne souhaiter que son bonheur avant tout, mais la réalité été là, il ne supporter pas qu'elle soit dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui et le fait qu'elle regarde quelqu'un d'autre que lui le rendait fou.

Il ne pouvait oublier la sensation des lèvres sur les siennes, les petites gestes d'affection et de sentir son corps contre le sien même s'il l'avait que peu de fois serrer dans ses bras. Il se souvint encore lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras lorsque Barry Allen était venu leur donner un coup de main sur une affaire où encore, lorsque quelques heures avant la bataille finale contre Slade, au clocher, elle était venue dans ses bras comme pour lui donner du courage. Il avait bien senti à ce moment-là l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui ainsi que la peur de le perdre et le fait de l'avoir ainsi contre lui, avait réveillé quelque chose dont il se doutait depuis longtemps. Ce qu'il lui avait dit au Manoir Queen pour faire croire à Slade qu'il avait enlevé la mauvaise femme, était vrai, il l'aimait, lorsqu'il lui avait dit, il avait été sincère et sur la plage de Lian Yu, il s'était retenu de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle espérait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

Le fait de repenser à tout cela le fit pleurer, déjà meurtris par la perte de Sara, il avait le coeur brisé tout cela parce qu'il avait eu peur de s'engager avec une personne chère à son coeur de peur de la blesser ou qu'elle soit en danger à cause de lui. Ayant terriblement mal, il décida après quelques longues minutes de quitter le Verdant et rentrant chez lui en moto ne se souciant pas des limitations de vitesse.

En rentrant dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa petite soeur Thea, il vit celle-ci sur le canapé un magazine à la main, probablement un magazine de mode. Lorsqu'elle vit son frère rentrait, elle lui fit un grand sourire, sourire qui disparût lorsqu'elle vit le regard sombre et triste qu'il abordait.

\- Ollie ça va ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle_

Oliver ne répondit pas et s'affala sur le canapé en poussant un long soupire de frustration. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux un court instant. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Thea sur la sienne qui le regardait inquiète.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela, même quelques semaines avant ton départ sur le Queen Gambit, quand tu t'étais disputé avec Laurel. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ollie ?

\- Rien ne t'en fait pas !

\- À d'autres, je vois bien que tu as pleuré ! Que c'est-il passé ?

Oliver regarda sa petite soeur et savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas avait qu'il s'explique. Il pensait donc lui mentir mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle le mit en garde.

\- Et ne me raconte pas de mensonge, car je saurai si tu me mens.

 _Soupirant_ \- Parfois je regrette que Malcom soit ton père biologique…

\- Moi au contraire, je suis contente qu'il m'est appris comment desceller le vrai du faux ! _Dit-elle en souriant_

\- J'ai surpris la femme que j'aime plus que tout dans les bras d'un autre, l'embrassant !

\- Et bien, c'est ce que j'appelle allait droit au but !

\- Thea…

\- OK je ne dis rien. Mais la question, c'est pourquoi elle te trompe ?

 _Soupirant_ \- Elle ne me trompe pas vu que l'on n'est pas ensemble !

 _L'interrogea du regard_ \- Attend, je ne comprends pas là, tu l'aimes mais elle ne le sait pas ?

\- Si elle sait que j'ai des sentiments pour elle mais… C'est compliqué.

\- Pourquoi parce que tu es Oliver Queen ? Pourtant il me semble que les médias t'ont souvent vu avec ta petite blonde qu'est Felicity Smoak !

 _Surprit_ \- Qui te dis que c'est Felicity ?

\- À d'autre Ollie, il faut être aveugle pour voir comment vous vous regardez tous les deux sans compter que tu as changé quelques semaines après ton retour de cette île, qu'elle est devenue du jour au lendemain ton assistante personnelle et que tu affiches parfois un sourire béa quand elle t'appelle !

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi perspicace Speedy.

Thea sourit à son frère en guise de réponse.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne et différente des autres pouffes avec qui tu couchais avant le naufrage.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est différente des autres femmes, elle se fiche pas mal que je sois Oliver Queen, elle m'a toujours soutenue et ne m'a jamais jugée pour mes erreurs passées. Elle est la femme qui m'a sorti des ténèbres, si Walter ne m'avait pas parlé d'elle lorsque j'ai eu un souci avec mon ordinateur portable, je ne serais peut-être plus là.

Thea l'avait écouté durant son monologue et avait bien compris que pour son frère, Felicity était la femme de sa vie.

\- Tu sais Ollie, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur et lui faire part de tes sentiments pour elle.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit ce que je ressentais pour elle mais…

\- Lui as-tu dit que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle et que c'était elle que tu voulais dans ta vie et personne d'autre ?

\- Non ! Elle sait juste que j'éprouve quelque chose de fort à son égard.

Thea frappe son frère à l'aide d'un coussin

\- Et mais arrête tu…

\- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile et tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments et aux femmes ! Pas étonnant que Felicity aille voir ailleurs si tu ne t'exprimes pas comme il le faut. Je ne vous comprends pas les mecs, beaucoup de muscle mais pas beaucoup de cervelles, surtout quand il s'agit de dire je t'aime !

\- J'ai essayé mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es un imbécile.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle lui envoya en pleine figure les deux autres coussins.

\- Yes ! Thea 1, Oliver 0

\- C'est ça moque toi de moi en plus ! Je vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher, j'suis crevé.

\- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et alla à la salle de bains prendre une douche bien chaude afin d'essayer de se détendre. Il sortit ensuite une simple serviette nouée au niveau des reins et regagna sa chambre, enfila un pantalon de jogging et s'allongea sur son lit les mains derrière la tête. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, repensant à ce que Thea lui avait dit. Elle avait raison, il était un imbécile ne sachant pas exprimer ses réels sentiments. Lorsque Lyla avait accouché de Sara il avait tenté de lui expliquer mais une fois encore il avait fui en lui donnant la même raison idiote. Pourtant, le baiser qu'il lui avait offert ce jour-là était sincère et il avait tenté malgré ses dires de lui faire ressentir à travers ce baiser tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il tenta de s'endormir à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, il revoyait cette scène qui lui brisait le coeur. Lui ne voulait que le bonheur de Felicity malgré son amour pour elle ne supportait pas de là voir dans les bras d'un autre.

Il finit par s'endormir aux alentours de cinq heures trente du matin. Vers sept heures, Thea se leva, elle se levait tôt depuis qu'elle avait repris le Verdant et se douter que son frère n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit, elle l'avait entendue se retourner et soupirer lorsqu'elle était passée devant la porte de sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle préparait son petit-déjeuner, elle se dit qu'elle devait aider son frère afin de conquérir définitivement sa belle et elle avait déjà une petite idée sur son plan. De toute façon même si son plan A était un échec, elle avait prévu un plan B, donc d'un côté comme d'un autre, son imbécile de frère sera obligé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec sa petite blonde.

Vers huit heures la demi-sœur d'Oliver était dans sa chambre en train de choisir sa tenue et décida de commencer la première partie de son plan.

\- Allo

\- Oui bonjour Diggle, Thea Queen à l'appareil, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Thea, il est rare que j'ai la petite soeur d'Oliver en ligne. Non tu ne me déranges pas.

\- Génial. Dis-moi j'aurais un service à te demander ?

\- Il n'est rien arrivé à Oliver j'espère ?

\- Non, j'aurais juste besoin d'une information.

\- OK je t'écoute.

Pendant deux - trois minutes, Thea expliqua à John ses plans.

\- J'ai pensé aussi à vous inviter Lyla et toi et là petite Sara aussi.

\- C'est une bonne idée en effet. Écoute, je t'envoie cela sur ton portable dès que j'ai raccroché.

\- Super merci Diggle, passe le bonjour à Lyla et embrasse Sara.

Lors ce que communication prit fin, même pas une minute plus tard, Thea reçu le message de Diggle et eu un sourire aux lèvres, son plan A était en marche.

Après avoir choisie sa tenue, elle retourna dans la cuisine et fut surprise de voir qu'Oliver assit sur un tabouret une tasse de café fumante devant lui.

\- Tu es déjà debout Ollie.

\- Oui comme tu le vois, mal dormi en plus.

\- Je vois ça, tu as une mine affreuse, tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, de toute façon pas grand-chose à faire. Et toi tu es bien matinale ?

\- Bah oui comme tu vois, j'ai deux - trois trucs à faire avant d'aller au Verdant. Je file à plus tard.

Elle fit une bise à son frère et sortit de l'appartement laissant Oliver seul et toujours désemparé. Il avait envie d'aller voir Felicity, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et de lui dire qu'elle était la seule femme qu'il voulait dans sa vie, mais il avait peur, oui peur qu'elle le rejette, peur qu'elle soit déjà engagée avec ce Palmer… Ray Palmer, rien que de penser à ce type, il avait envie de foncer à son ancienne entreprise et lui demander de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Felicity qu'elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. En y repensant, ce sale type lui avait tout pris, sa société et la femme de sa vie. Il poussa un profond soupir et décida de retourner dans sa chambre afin de tenter de se reposer un peu.

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ou le second si l'on considère le prologue comme le chapitre 01. J'espère que cela vous plaît pour le moment.**

 **Sachez que le chapitre suivant est terminé et les deux autres sont quasi terminés également.**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera en ligne en fin de semaine je pense.**

 **Je veux 1000 reviews et je vous le mets XD Je blague hein, faut pas prendre cela au sérieux.**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


	3. Le Plan de Thea

**Coucou tout le monde, avec un peu de retard (malade depuis le week-end dernier, merci la migraine), je vous dévoile le plan de Thea pour faire en sorte que son têtu de frère se décide se bouge les fesses ^_^**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, c'est sympa. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 02 - Le plan de Thea**

Thea de son côté était arrivé à l'adresse indiquée et espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. Elle monta les marches et arrivé devant une porte d'appartement, elle frappa trois coups.

Felicity qui était tranquillement chez elle en train de se préparer et se remit à penser au baiser de la veille qu'elle et Ray avaient partagé et ne comprenait pas la réaction de se dernier. En même temps, ses pensées se dirigeaient quelques semaines plus tôt à l'hôpital lorsque Oliver l'avait embrassé, elle avait tant espéré que celui qu'elle aimait l'embrasse, son rêve s'était réalisé, seulement il se cachait une fois de plus derrière des stupides excuses. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups à sa porte d'appartement. Elle se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être et fut surprise de découvrir la petite soeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

\- Thea ! ? Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Felicity, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non, non bien sûr ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Thea lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement et entra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'en plus d'être bien éclairé, l'appartement était décoré avec goût et surtout impeccablement bien rangé.

\- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Un thé, un café ou autre chose ?

\- Un thé s'il te plaît, merci.

\- Pas de soucis. Installe-toi, je reviens.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et comprit pourquoi son frère était tombé amoureux d'elle. Contrairement à Laurel qui parfois se prenait pour une princesse alors que son père était policier et que sa mère était professeur, Felicity était simple et comme lui avait dit son frère elle se fichait pas mal de la notoriété.

\- J'espère qu'un thé fruité te conviendra ?

Thea sortit de ses pensées, n'ayant pas entendu Felicity revenir.

\- C'est parfait, je préfère les thés fruités, principalement le thé vert même s'il m'arrive de boire du thé noir parfois.

\- Les thés blancs sont très bons aussi et plus parfumés que les thés verts, enfin, cela dépend du type de thé que l'on prend. Le thé vert aux baies de Goji est un thé que j'aime beaucoup. Le thé noir par contre, je n'aime pas, trop fade et parfois trop amère… Mais je vais m'arrêter de parler car je ne pense pas que tu sois venu jusque chez moi pour parler de thé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien parler de chose que j'apprécie aussi. Quand je commence à parler de fringues et de mode, mon frère à une migraine qui lui monte rien que de penser à la durée de la conversation.

Felicity sourit aux dires de Thea, car elle imaginait bien sa tête vu qu'il faisait une tête pas possible quand elle commençait à lui parler d'ordinateur.

\- Je vois bien ce que tu veux dire, quand j'étais son assistante à Queen Consolidated, quand il avait un problème d'ordinateur et que je lui parlais, je me demandais si je ne parlais pas Chinois. _Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rigoler_ Bon est sinon, que me vaux ta visite ?

\- C'est à propos de mon frère et toi.

\- Thea je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, ton frère a été clair et…

\- Mon frère est un parfait imbécile, doublé d'un idiot qui ne connaît rien aux femmes, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il a changé en bien à son retour de cette fichue île et cela grâce à toi.

\- Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de spéciale tu sais.

\- Je crois que si au contraire. Tu as été sa lumière qui là sortie des ténèbres, sans compter que contrairement aux femmes avec qui ils sortaient avant le naufrage, tu n'avais que faire qu'il soit un play-boy milliardaire, tu ne lui as pas sauté dessus comme toutes ces bouffes qui le reluquent. Tu es resté toi-même et c'est pour cela qu'il est si proche de toi.

\- Si proche de moi ! ? Comment ça ?

\- Il a énormément d'affection pour toi et dis-moi si je me trompe Felicity, tu es amoureuse de mon frère ! ?

Felicity fut pris de court devant ce que venait de lui dire Thea. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais, je ne te connais pas beaucoup Thea, mais je sais que tu es une fille bien. J'ai su donner ma confiance à Oliver et je sais que tu la mérites également. _Elle vit Thea lui sourire_ Alors je vais te parler à coeur ouvert. Oui je suis amoureuse de ton frère, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui il y a bien longtemps. Même si on sait officiellement rencontrer tous les deux il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, même avant de le connaître, je me sentais attiré par cet homme.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est simple, à l'époque ton frère était toujours porté disparût et je me suis étonné plusieurs fois moi-même à parler à une photo qui représenter son père et lui poser sur le bureau de Robert Queen, je savais ce que l'on disait de lui à l'époque dans la presse people mais je me disais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade qu'il devait être quelqu'un de différent, et en le rencontrant, j'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ton frère est quelqu'un de bien. C'est quelqu'un de courageux, gentil, généreux et même s'il a parfois des sautes d'humeurs il s'inquiète pour les autres avant de s'inquiéter de lui-même.

Au fils du monologue, Thea comprit une nouvelle fois pourquoi son frère était si amoureux de cette femme, même Laurel n'avait jamais parlé d'Ollie de cette manière.

\- Tu sais, il est rentré complètement abattu hier soir, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, il n'a pas voulu en parlé, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il avait pleuré.

 _Surprise des dires de Thea_ \- Il… Il a pleuré ?

\- Il a voulu faire bonne figure devant moi, mais j'ai bien vu que ces yeux étaient rouges et gonflé, j'ai tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il m'a juste dit qu'il allait se coucher, mais il a peu dormi cette nuit.

Felicity se mit à réfléchir, elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Sara. Elle ne se souvenait pas que la mission d'hier l'est tant affecté, il avait l'air normal, alors pourquoi ? S'il était affecté par quelque chose, il aurait lui en toucher un mot où alors elle aurait dû voir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Écoute, si tu veux, je peux l'appeler et tenter de savoir ce qu'il a, mais tu sais, ton frère garde profondément en lui ses peines.

\- Cela me rassure, et puis comme vous êtes ensemble, il se confiera peut-être plus à sa petite amie qu'à sa soeur, même si vous vous êtes disputés. _Mentit-elle_

Felicity fut tellement surprise qu'elle manqua de s'étrangler avec le reste de son thé.

\- Tu te trompes Thea, Oliver et moi on n'est pas ensemble !

\- Tu me fais marcher là !

\- Non je t'assure. Et puis tu sais, ce que j'éprouve pour Oliver est à sens unique. _Dit-elle en baissant la tête_ Je ne suis pas le type de femme qu'il recherche, je ne suis ni Sarah, ni Laurel _Dit-elle tristement._

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, il est fou de toi, ça crève les yeux. J'ai déjà vu le regard qu'il pose sur toi, les petites attentions à ton égard, son sourire et je me souviens même qu'il avait pris ta défense lors d'un dîner en famille, quand Moira avait fait une allusion déplacée à ton sujet.

\- Il est protecteur envers moi, parce que nous sommes amis, rien de plus.

\- Tu sais Felicity, je connais bien mon frère et il ne s'est jamais comporté avec Laurel lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble comme il se comporte avec toi, je suis sûr que les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui sont réciproques.

\- Il me la dit Thea !

\- Quoi qu'il t'aimait ! ?

Non ! _Dit-elle_

Elle avait répondu à Thea en rougissant en repensant au combat contre Slade, elle avait tellement espéré entendre ces trois petits mots mais savait que ça faisait partit de son plan.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais que l'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il a peur que l'on se serve de moi pour l'atteindre. _Mentit-elle, car elle connaissait là vrai raison, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être avec elle en tant que The Arrow._

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, mon frère est un imbécile. Écoute Felicity, je dois aller au Verdant, mais ce soir, je fais une petite fête à la maison, je veux que tu sois là.

\- Thea, je te remercie pour l'invitation, mais je ne sais pas si…

 _La coupant_ \- Écoute, je t'aime bien et je sais que mon idiot de frère risque de regretter son choix stupide, alors je vais te poser une question, sur une échelle de un à dix, ce que tu ressens pour lui se situe où ?

Felicity se mit à réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre puis elle se lança.

\- Dix, je suis profondément amoureuse de son frère, même s'il me blesse quand il me repousse, et même si cela a été dur pour moi quand il était avec Sara, je l'aime toujours.

\- OK, alors dans ce cas-là prouve le lui et met en lui en plein la vue, il craquera. Viens à l'appartement ce soir disons vers 21H00 et pour le reste laisse moi faire.

\- OK ! Par contre, c'est quel genre de fête pour que je sache comment m'habiller.

\- Une simple fête entre amis, mais je sais que comme moi tu adores la mode, alors met de ce que tu souhaites, le but c'est de rendre dingue mon frère afin qu'il arrête de se conduire comme le dernier des crétins. _Regardant sa montre_ Je dois filer, un rendez-vous avec des fournisseurs.

\- Je vais devoir aller travailler aussi et si tu vois ton frère pas un mot. _Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice_

\- T'inquiète, il n'est au courant de rien, alors à ce soir et passe une bonne journée Felicity.

\- Merci Thea, toi aussi.

Thea fit une bise à Felicity et quitta l'appartement, direction sa boîte de nuit. De son côté, Felicity termina de se préparer en repensant aux dires de Thea comme quoi Oliver était fou d'elle et que cela crevait les yeux. Elle se rappelait à présent qu'il paraissait quelque peu gêner quand il lui avait demandé de dîner avec elle, sans compter que le baiser qu'il avait échangé après avoir rendu visite à Lyla qui venait d'accoucher était loin d'être un chaste baiser, elle avait ressenti à travers ce baiser ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour elle mais… Une fois encore il s'était éloigné d'elle et cela là blesser encore plus.

Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé, en plus leur histoire était déjà compliqué, il fallait que Ray s'en mêle. Justement le fait de penser à lui, elle regarda sa montre et vit l'heure qu'il était. Elle enfila sa veste, prit son sac, ses clés de voiture et fermait son appartement prenant la direction du parking ou était garée sa mini.

 **Et voilà, décidément notre jeune Thea est bien décidé à faire en sorte que son frère et Felicity se décident enfin à être heureux. Mais quel va être la réaction d'Oliver en apprenant la mise en place de cette mascarade et que va faire Felicity ?**

 **Ce chapitre aurait dû être plus long, mais je l'ai coupé en deux pour laisser planer le suspens, je suis sadique je sais lol**

 **Pour le savoir ne manquait pas le prochain chapitre ^^**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**


	4. La décision de Felicity

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le troisième chapitre tant attendu. Alors, à votre avis comment va s'y prendre Thea pour dire à Ollie son projet pour la soirée et quelle va être la réaction de notre cher Oliver ? ^_^**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des Reviews, c'est sympa. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 03 - La décision de Felicity et la tristesse d'Oliver.**

Au même moment, Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Il se revoyait face à Slade qui lui demandait de choisir non pas entre sa mère et sa soeur mais entre Felicity et Thea, il le suppliait de prendre sa vie plutôt que celle des deux jeunes femmes, Felicity fît savoir à Oliver qu'elle l'aimait et décida de se sacrifier. C'est sous les yeux horrifié d'Oliver qui ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il vit Slade enfoncé son sabre dans la poitrine de la jeune femme alors qu'il hurlait son prénom.

Il s'assit sur son lit se prenant la tête entre ses mains, imaginant que cela aurait pu arriver. Il ne survivrait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, sa mort serait une déchirure pour lui, il avait tant perdu de proche : son père, Shado, sa mère, Tommy, Sara il se suiciderait si Felicity venait à disparaître.

Il repensait à la courte discussion qu'il avait eue hier avec sa soeur et à ce que John lui avait dit à la cave. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas tenter quelque chose avec elle, mais le souvenir de leur premier rendez-vous lui revint en mémoire, elle avait failli mourir ce jour-là et c'était de sa faute. Il poussa un profond soupire et décida d'aller prendre une douche, durant laquelle, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Felicity se disant à lui même :

\- Je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde où je serais devenu un tueur si elle n'avait pas été près de moi.

Il se mit à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle pensant ses deux dernières années en passant par leur première rencontre, la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans sa voiture en tant que Arrow, lui dévoilant son identité, les fois où elle le remettait à sa place sans qu'il ne trouve à redire, leurs petits gestes d'affections l'un envers l'autre, les trop peu de fois à son goût où il l'avait serré dans ses bras, quand il l'avait sauvé sur l'île alors qu'elle avait mis le pied sur une mine, ils avaient été très proches à ce moment-là, si proche, qu'il avait senti son souffle contre sa peau et son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il fallait… Oui il fallait que tous les deux ait une discussion sérieuse à propos de leurs sentiments, car il savait que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre était réciproques et puis Digg ne cessait de lui répétait qu'ils devaient clarifier leur relation au lieu de souffrir comme ils le faisaient. Il se rappelait à présent les paroles de Sara avant qu'ils ne décident de rompre quand elle lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui soit sa lumière et il comprit à présent pourquoi elle s'était retournée en disant cette phrase, elle avait dû se rendre compte que Felicity était cette femme. Il se souvenait aussi que les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches.

\- Sara…

La perte de la jeune femme l'avait terriblement marqué et il savait que Felicity aussi avait souffert de la mort de Sara. Il fallait qu'il honore la mémoire de son amie disparût et il allait le faire en faisant en sorte que Felicity ne souffre plus à cause de lui.

Il termina de se doucher et s'habilla de manière simple, à savoir : un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et enfila par-dessus une veste de cuir. Il prit ses clés et son casque et descendit au parking où se trouvait sa Ducati.

À Palmer Industrie, Felicity était arrivé quelques minutes en retard, mais personne ne lui fit remarquer. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail, mais n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles de Thea et à là future soirée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'un petit bruit se fit entendre. Elle releva alors la tête et vit Ray tout souriant.

\- Bonjour Felicity.

\- Bonjour Ray

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle mette fin à cette relation avant même qu'elle ne commence, enfin pour l'instant car elle ne savait pas si Oliver allait se décider ou non, mais pour le moment, elle ne souhaitait pas blesser Ray. Elle se leva alors pour lui faire face.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Enfin si même si je sais, j'ai des sentiments pour toi Felicity.

Felicity, sentait que cette discussion allait prendre un sens dangereux alors, décida d'y mettre fin.

\- Ray, je…

 _La coupant_ \- Écoute, repartons sur de bonnes bases veux-tu, commençons par le début. _Il lui fit un sourire charmant_ Que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

\- Je suis désolé Ray, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue ce soir et… _Prit une profonde inspiration_ Pour le moment, je ne préfère pas que l'on se voie en dehors du travail.

Ray l'interrogea du regard ne comprenant pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir. Voyant son interrogation, Felicity laissa parlait son coeur.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dont je suis amoureuse depuis longtemps maintenant et je sais qu'il a énormément d'affection pour moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ces sentiments, alors pour le moment je… Je préfère ne pas m'engager avec quelqu'un avant d'être sûre.

\- C'est Oliver Queen n'est-ce pas ?

Felicity fut surprise de voir Ray citer son nom sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est Oliver ?

 _Ray éclata de rire_ \- C'est facile, il n'y a qu'à vous regarder tous les deux pour comprendre qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux. Je suis jaloux d'Oliver, car il t'a rencontré avant moi et est donc le premier à avoir mis la main sur toi.

\- Ray je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux, car vous faites un couple parfait. Si jamais il te rejette, n'oublie pas que quelqu'un d'autre est prêt à avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec toi.

Il lui sourit et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

\- Passe une bonne journée Felicity, on se voit tous à l'heure pour la réunion.

\- Pas de souci _Lui dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire_

Il quitta alors son bureau en prenant la direction du sien et prit connaissance de ses dossiers.

Oliver arriva là où il avait besoin de se rendre. Il gara sa moto et retira son casque avant de marcher d'un pas décider dans les allées. Il arriva devant là tombe de Sara et s'accroupit devant cette dernière en restant silencieux, il n'avait pas besoin de parler de toute façon. Il ne sut pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là, quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer le sortant de ses pensées. Il vit qu'il avait un message de Thea, lui demandant de venir là rejoindre au Verdant. Il resta encore cinq minutes devant la tombe de Sara et passa par celle de Tommy et quitta le cimetière. Il enfourcha sa moto et prit la direction des Glades là où se trouvait le Verdant. Il se gara à l'entrée de service et rejoignit sa petite soeur qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Ollie, merci d'être venu.

\- Tout va bien Thea ?

\- Oui parfaitement bien et toi tu vas mieux ?

\- On peut dire ça oui. Tu avais besoin de me voir ?

\- Je voulais te demander si tu avais prévu quelque chose ce soir, car je fais une petite fête à l'appartement.

 _Surprit_ \- Une petite fête?

\- Oui, on a fêté l'emménagement tous les deux, mais pas avec nos amis.

\- Ma présence n'est pas nécessaire, je n'ai pas trop envie de faire là fête en plus.

\- Ohhh aller Ollie, on ne sera pas nombreux en plus. Juste toi, moi, Roy, John, Lyla et la petite Sara et Laurel si tu le souhaites.

Oliver fusilla sa petite soeur du regard à l'évocation de la dernière personne, car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir en ce moment, c'était bien Laurel, d'autant plus que depuis la mort de Sara, il sentait bien qu'elle cherchait à se remettre avec lui, mais il n'avait plus de sentiment à son égard, juste une profonde affection pour elle qui ne dépassait pas le stade de l'amitié. Bien sûr il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle, c'était son premier amour, mais leur histoire s'était terminée après le naufrage du Gambit. Et il avait tellement vécu de chose durant ses cinq années éloignés de Starling City que lorsqu'il était rentré, il avait compris que Laurel n'était pas la femme avec laquelle il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie.

\- Vu ton regard, pas de Laurel ce soir _Lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres_

\- Thea s'il te plaît

\- D'accord, je ne dis plus rien

\- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Queen, on demande à vous voir, un fournisseur apparemment.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que j'avais encore des rendez-vous. Je te laisse Ollie, je serais à l'appart. vers dix-huit heures afin de tout préparer.

\- OK, je dois appeler John, on se voit tout à l'heure alors.

Elle fit une bise à son frère et suivit son employé. Oliver de son côté attendit que Thea ne soit plus visible pour aller au sous-sol et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Digg et Roy qui s'entraînait.

\- Salut !

\- Salut !

\- Ça va mieux Oliver ?

\- Ouais Roy, enfin on va dire oui.

\- Que c'est-il passé Oliver ? J'ai vu le QG tout en dessus dessous, sans compter le mannequin cassé, Felicity va être joyeuse quand on va lui apprendre qu'il faut en acheter un autre.

Le fait d'imaginer sa Felicity en colère, le fit sourire, quoi qu'elle lui disait, il ne répondait jamais par peur de s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme. Étrangement, elle était la seule à l'envoyer sur les roses et à le remettre dans le droit chemin, sans qu'il n'ose répondre quoi que ce soit. Voyant que Digg attendait une réponse, il décida de lui répondre.

\- J'ai eu besoin de me défouler hier soir.

\- J'ai vu ça. Que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois autant énervé et en colère. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre Mannequin ! ?

 _Soupirant_ \- Tu veux vraiment la savoir ! ? J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis bien longtemps.

Digg l'interrogea du regard, mais ne dit rien, car avec suite à l'appel de Thea de ce matin et les dires d'Oliver à l'instant, il se doutait que cela concernait Felicity. Il le regarda retirer son tee-shirt blanc et se dirigea vers son Salmon Ladder afin de faire un peu d'exercice.

Il passa le reste de la journée au sous-sol du Verdant à s'entraîner. Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures que la lourde porte s'ouvrit avant de se refermer immédiatement et des talons se firent entendre sur l'escalier en métal. Les trois hommes savaient qu'il s'agissait de Felicity, elle les salua, tenta de ne pas trop prêter attention au torse nu d'Oliver qui s'entraînait avec Roy et s'installa immédiatement devant ses bébés et commençant à effectuer quelques petites recherches. Elle avait passé la journée à penser à lui et cela à cause des paroles de Thea, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Oliver, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'un jour j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque si tu continuais à me faire peur comme ça.

\- Pardonne-moi, c'est involontaire de ma part. Et que deviendrais-je si mon informaticienne préférée avait une crise cardiaque par ma faute.

Felicity se sentit rougir aux dires d'Oliver et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Cet homme lui faisait un effet fou. Elle déglutit et se reprit.

\- Il n'a rien de particulier ce soir, à croire que les méchants ont peur de croiser Arrow sur leur route.

\- C'est une bonne chose n'est-ce pas Oliver, au moins cela montre que notre équipe sert à quelque chose.

Oliver sourit aux dires de Digg. Voyant que tout aller bien, Felicity rassembla ses affaires et était sur le départ.

\- Bon les garçons, comme c'est tranquille ce soir, je vous laisse.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'apprêter à partir, lorsqu'une main sur la sienne l'arrêta.

\- Felicity

Elle vit Oliver tout près d'elle et toujours torse nu, elle détourna le regard pour ne pas rougir d'autant plus que sa main se trouvait dans la sienne. Oliver le remarqua prouvant qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et sourit.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

Il avait envie qu'elle soit avec lui ce soir, qu'elle vienne à la petite fête donner par sa soeur. Felicity avait eu le malheur de croiser son regard dans lequel elle se perdait parfois et avait envie de lui dire oui et que Thea l'avait déjà invité, vu qu'elle se douter de la question, mais elle avait fait une promesse à son amie.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue, une autre fois peut-être.

POV Oliver

Je ne savais pas que Thea m'avait devancé et inviter Felicity vu que pas plus tard qu'en début d'après-midi, elle n'avait pas évoqué son prénom. Alors qu'elle se préparait à partir, je mis fin à mon entraînement et m'approchais d'elle en lui prenant la main, entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens avant de me lancer.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

Elle mit quelques instants à me répondre.

\- Je suis désolé Oliver, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue, une autre fois peut-être.

Cette réponse me brisa le coeur une nouvelle fois, Ray avait dû l'inviter à dîner avec lui. À contre coeur, je lâchais sa main et lui tournais le dos lui répondant d'une voix dénuder d'émotion.

\- Oui, une autre fois peut-être !

Je m'éloignais d'elle sans un regard à Roy et à Digg afin d'aller dans la salle de bains prendre une douche afin de paraître frais pour la petite fête que Thea avait organisée, même si je n'avais aucune d'envie d'y assister. Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues une nouvelle fois.

POV Felicity

Je vis que ma réponse le blesser, je lisais la déception dans ses yeux magnifiques et je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir. Il lâcha ma main et me tourna le dos afin de me répondre sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

\- Oui, une autre fois peut-être !

Je le vis s'éloigner et s'enfermer dans la salle de bains puis je regardais Digg et Roy. Les deux autres garçons de la Team me regardèrent et se fut Digg qui prit là parole a voix basse pour ne pas qu'Oliver l'entende.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va, il aura retrouvé le sourire tout à l'heure.

\- J'espère, je n'aime pas lui mentir.

\- T'inquiète Blondie, il comprendra !

Roy me fit un clin d'œil et il quitta le premier le QG afin de se préparer lui aussi.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- Non merci Digg, je suis venue en voiture.

\- OK, bonne soirée alors Fel. _Lui murmurant_ À tout à l'heure

Felicity quitta le sous-sol du Verdant afin de prendre sa voiture et rentré chez elle afin de se préparer. Digg lui préférait attendre qu'Oliver sorte de la salle de bains, dieu sait ce qu'il était capable de faire dans cet état.

Il était environ dix-neuf heures quinze, quand Oliver sortit de la douche, soit environ une bonne dizaine de minutes depuis que Felicity était partie.

\- Ça va ?

\- Comment ça pourrait aller à ton avis ! ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui sait passer hier soir Oliver ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler John, alors lâche-moi avec ça !

Toujours énervé et en colère, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la table en métal où se trouvaient deux - trois trucs qui n'avaient pas rangé finirent leur course par terre.

\- Écoute Oliver, ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre au matériel parce que tu es en colère parce que Felicity t'a repoussé.

\- ARGH LA FERME !

 _Haussant le ton_ \- NON ! Tu vas m'écouter Oliver ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu l'as repoussé je ne sais combien de fois et ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas mis en garde. Hier encore, je te l'ai dit, donc ne t'en prend pas à la terre entière.

Oliver ne répondit rien et John quitta à son tour le QG afin de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer. Une fois seul dans le repère, Oliver se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'utiliser la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était là et laissa les larmes coulait le long de ses joues.

POV Oliver

John a raison, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, après tout, c'est moi qu'il l'a repoussé sans cesse avec cette excuse bidon, mais j'ai tellement peur de là perdre… J'ai tellement peur qu'elle soit blessée ou pire à cause de moi. J'ai tellement mal… Pour la première fois, je comprends ce que signifie le terme pleurer par amour…

 **Et voilà, décidément notre pauvre Oliver souffre de savoir que sa Felicity là repousser au point de pleurer. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne change pas le caractère d'Oliver mais même s'il verse rarement des larmes, là il souffre terriblement.**

 **Á votre avis comment va se dérouler la soirée et quelle va être la réaction d'Oliver en voyant que Felicity lui a menti ?**

 **Pour le savoir ne manquait pas le prochain chapitre ^^**

 **See You**

 **Haruka**

 **PS: Les chapitres 4 et 5 sont déjà écrit et corrigé, le reste est simplement sous forme d'idée, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas abandonner cette histoire que j'apprécie d'écrire.**


	5. La soirée

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé de poster ce quatrième chapitre avec un peu de retard qui fut involontaire. En effet pour ceux qui suivent ma fic basé sur la S4 de Arrow, en à peine une journée, j'ai écrit non pas le chapitre 3 qui va me demander de la patience mais le chapitre 4. Donc encore un peu de patience, vous saurez si Felicity quitte définitivement Oliver ^^**

 **Pour en revenir à cette suite du 3.07, merci à tous les lecteurs - lectrices qui m'ont laissé des Reviews et ajouté l'histoire à leurs favoris. Voici, le très attendu chapitre 4. Alors comment ce pauvre Oliver va-t-il passer cette ennuyeuse soirée vue que sa belle a refusé de la passer avec lui. Olicity, pas de Olicity, bah à vous de le découvrir ^_^**

 **On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 04 - La soirée**

Oliver sécha ses larmes et quitta le Verdant afin de rentrer chez lui, sa soeur devait l'attendre et il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente. Une fois chez lui, il fut accueilli par sa soeur qui était joyeuse et de bonne humeur, cela lui mit un peu de baume au coeur.

\- Ça à l'air bon tout ça, mais tu es sûr que ça ne risque pas de faire trop, on est que cinq tu sais !

\- Six en fait.

 _Soupirant_ \- Ne me dit pas que tu as invité Laurel ! ?

\- Non, j'ai invité Sin.

\- Je vois, elle sait pour Sara ?

Thea interrogea son frère du regard qui se rendit compte de son erreur et se rattrapa.

\- Qu'elle est partie ?

\- Je ne pense oui. Je pense qu'elle sait que Sara est rentrée là où elle devrait être.

\- D'accord. Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi

\- Pas de soucis ! Au faîte Ollie _Oliver se retourna_ Si tu le souhaites, appelle Felicity et demande-lui de se joindre à nous !

 _Soupirant_ \- Elle a déjà quelque chose de prévue!

L'intonation de voix d'Oliver fit comprendre à Thea qu'il lui avait demandé d'où sa réponse qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévue pour la soirée. Elle sourit en se disant que son frère allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

POV Oliver

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre presque violemment avant de me laisser tombé sur mon lit après avoir retiré mon tee-shirt. Déjà que j'avais le coeur brisé de savoir que Felicity allait passer la soirée avec ce sale type qu'était Ray, sans le savoir Thea agrandit la blessure que j'avais coeur. Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir ainsi, je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps de là voir heureuse avec Ray, même si je n'ai cessé de me répéter que je souhaitais son bonheur avant tout mais je l'aime tellement, que je ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme que moi puisse faire ce que j'ai envie de lui faire : là toucher, là serrer contre moi, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, l'aimer, alors que je m'interdis d'être avec elle pour la protéger.

Je poussais un profond soupire et ferma les yeux et réfléchis à la manière de ne plus souffrir et je n'eus qu'une seule l'idée à l'esprit, retourner sur Lian Yu. Je sais que Thea m'en voudra d'être aussi lâche, mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver et pour Arrow, j'avais confiance au reste de l'équipe, Digg et Roy se débrouilleront très bien sans moi surtout avec quelqu'un comme Felicity pour les aider.

Oliver se leva de son lit et se mit à écrire des lettres pour sa petite soeur, John, Roy et Felicity. Il était environ vingt heures quinze, quand les quatre lettres étaient finies d'écrire. Oliver les rangea dans son bureau et quitta sa chambre afin de savoir si sa petite soeur avait besoin d'aide.

\- Thea besoin d'aide ?

\- Non ça va Ollie ne t'inquiète pas, ça va toi ?

\- Mouai…

\- Oh Ollie, si tu savais comme je suis triste pour toi _Elle serra son frère dans ses bras_ je sais ce que tu ressens, quand j'ai surpris Roy en train d'embrasser cette pouffe, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds.

Oliver serra sa petite soeur dans ses bras, là trouvant vraiment adorable après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle avait vraiment le coeur le plus pur de la famille Queen.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Thea de ne pas lui avoir dit, si j'avais su que cela m'aurait autant fait souffrir de la savoir avec un autre, je n'aurais pas hésité…

Thea se dégagea de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, rien ne prouve qu'elle est avec ce type.

\- Tu embrasserais langoureusement un type sans être avec lui toi ?

\- Tu as bien couché avec des femmes juste par envie _Lui dit-elle malicieuse_

\- Là, tu marques un point !

\- Tu sais quoi Ollie, si tu es vraiment fou de Felicity, bat toi et ne la laisse pas partir comme ça. Tu as assez souffert comme cela, tu ne crois pas que tu as le droit d'être heureux.

\- Tu as raison Speedy, je dois me battre _A lui-même_ Comme je l'ai toujours fait

\- Je préfère te voir ainsi, combatif ! Aller tu devrais aller te préparer, car on ne reçoit pas des invités torse nu.

\- Oui, tu as raison

Après avoir donné un baiser sur le front de sa soeur, Oliver retourna dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller, car les invités allaient arriver. Il décida de porter quelque chose de simple mais d'élégant vu qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière soirée en compagnie de sa soeur. Il changea de jean, en mettant un jean noir et une chemise banche, laissant les premiers boutons ouverts et se chaussa de chaussure en cuir. Mettant sa jalousie de côté, il envoya un message à Felicity pour ne pas qu'elle pense qu'il était en colère contre elle.

De son côté, Felicity termina de se préparer, espérant passer une bonne soirée et qu'Oliver ne lui en veulent pas de lui avoir menti. Elle était dans sa salle de bains, termina de se maquiller quand elle entendit son portable vibrait qu'elle ignora d'abord étant occupé, car le bruit qui avait retenti, mentionné qu'elle avait un message. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bip retentit de nouveau et curieuse de nature, elle alla dans son salon afin de voir qui lui envoyer un message. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle rougit légèrement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _Juste un petit message pour te souhaiter une bonne soirée._

 _Oliver_

Le petit coeur à côté de son prénom là fit rougir encore plus et elle sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait énormément d'affection pour elle vu qu'il lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et leur baiser lui confirmer. Bien qu'elle allait le voir dans peu, elle décida de lui répondre comme si de rien n'était.

 _Merci Oliver, passe une bonne soirée toi aussi._

 _Felicity_

Comme un adolescent qui attendait un message de sa copine, Oliver avait gardé son portable près de lui dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde et fut heureux d'avoir sa réponse peu de temps après qui lui avoir envoyait son message. Il avait envie de lui renvoyer un afin de lui dire de faire attention à elle mais préféra ne pas le faire et il reposa son portable sur la table de nuit et se leva en allant vers son bureau pour vérifié que les lettres étaient bien cachées. Le cadre photo posé sur ce bureau attira son attention, il regarda longuement la photo qui représentait la Team, lorsque Sara était encore là. Il se surprit à passer son doigt sur le visage de Sara en murmurant

\- Tu me manques tellement !

Puis, il passa son doigt sur le visage de Felicity qui était souriante. Oliver se trouvait entre les deux jeunes femmes, ses bras entourant les épaules des deux blondes. De nouveau il murmura comme s'il voulait qu'elle seule entende ses mots.

\- Je t'aime tellement Felicity…

Il reposa le cadre photo lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette retentir, il était un peu plus de vingt heures trente et quitta sa chambre rejoignit Thea dans le salon qui enlaçait déjà Roy. Laissant son boy-friend respiré, Thea s'écarta pour laisser son frère le saluer.

\- Bonsoir Roy tu vas bien ? _Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main_

\- Ça va Oliver _En lui redent sa poignée de main_ Merci de m'avoir invité !

 _Souriant_ \- C'est Thea que tu dois remercier, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de cette petite fête.

\- C'est vrai mais tu aurais pu t'y opposer !

\- Ma soeur est terrible quand on lui refuse quelque chose qu'elle a décidé !

Les deux hommes se sourient alors que Thea regarder l'heure, sachant que dans moins demi-heure son frère allait avoir une surprise.

\- Dites donc vous deux, n'oubliez pas que je peux très bien vous corrigez pour vos dires.

\- Dans ce cas on va faire attention _Lui dit Roy_

Oliver était content que sa soeur et Roy soit de nouveau ensemble, il savait que quand il avait demandé à Roy de là quitter à cause du Mirakuru qui coulait dans ses veines, que sa petite soeur avait terriblement souffert. Il savait que Roy saurait soutenir sa petite soeur. D'ailleurs au moment ou la sonnette retentit de nouveau et que Thea s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, il prit le jeune homme à part.

\- Roy, je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi au début, mais promet moi de soutenir Thea quand le moment sera venu.

\- Pas de soucis Oliver, je comprends, mais pourquoi cette requête maintenant ?

\- Que tu m'en fasses la promesse sera suffisant ! _Lui dit-il sérieusement_

Roy fut surpris par la demande de son mentor et se demandait pourquoi une telle requête, mais il se doutait qu'Oliver n'avait pas envie de lui en dire plus, alors il décida de lui promettre.

\- Je te le promets. J'aime Thea et je la protégerai.

\- Merci Roy

Il se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants, à savoir Diggle, son épouse et leur petite fille. Thea fut surprise de voir Roy perdu dans ses pensées et alla à sa rencontre.

 _Posant sa main sur son épaule_ \- Ça va ?

\- Ouais !

\- Tu es sûr, tu as l'air loin de Starling City ?

\- T'inquiète ça va.

Thea lui sourit et prit la main de son petit ami se dirigeant vers Oliver et les invités.

\- Oliver, je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Lyla !

Oliver se força à sourire même si le coeur n'y était pas et baissa la tête regardant la petite Sara dans les bras de Lyla et lui caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Bonsoir Sara.

La petite Sara regardait Oliver en babillant et en tendant ses petites mains vers lui ce qui fit sourire Oliver. Puis s'écarta afin de laisser sa soeur et Roy saluer la jeune maman et là petite. Il serra alors la main à Digg qu'il salua à son tour.

\- Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Rien… Rien du tout

 _Changea de sujet_ \- Ah les femmes des vraies pipelettes _Dit-il en voyant sa femme et la soeur de son amie discuter_

 _Souriant_ \- C'est vrai ! Sara va bien ?

\- Ça va oui, l'habitude des nuits banches donc ça ne me pose pas trop de problèmes.

\- Si tu as besoin de lever le pied, n'hésite pas.

\- C'est gentil de te soucier de ma santé, mais ça va. Au faîte, tu sais combien on est ce soir ?

\- Six normalement, je ne compte pas ta puce. Thea a invité une amie _Regardant sa montre_ D'ailleurs, elle est en retard.

John vit Oliver se diriger vers sa soeur et Lyla et sourit en se disant que la dernière invitée n'était pas du tout en retard.

\- Thea, Sin est en retard, c'est normal ?

\- Hein ? Euh oui c'est normal, elle m'a laissé un message tout à l'heure me disant qu'elle n'arriverait que vers vingt-une heure !

\- Sin ! ?

\- Ah c'est vrai Lyla toi et John, vous ne là connaissez pas, c'est une amie commune à Roy et à moi. Elle a beaucoup aidé Roy quand il n'était pas lui-même et c'était une bonne amie de Sara.

\- Ah d'accord. Il me tarde alors de la rencontrer. _Dit-elle sachant le plan que Thea avait mis en place par l'intermédiaire de son époux._

Oliver reporta alors son attention sur sa soeur

\- Au faîte, Sin vient comment ?

\- Un pote à elle va l'emmener je crois.

 _Fonçant les sourcils_ \- Quelqu'un de confiance ? Sinon, je vais là chercher !

\- T'inquiète Ollie, je le connais ainsi que Roy ! C'est lui qui là aidé à s'intégrer quand elle a su que son père ne reviendrait pas. Et puis vu l'heure, elle ne devrait plus tarder vu qu'il est moins dix.

Oliver sourit en guise de réponse et laissa les deux femmes entre elles. Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, Thea regarda sa montre, plus que dix minutes maintenant.

Alors que Thea et Lyla discutaient entre fille, Oliver, Digg et Roy parlaient entre eux, enfin surtout Roy et Digg, car Oliver était perdu dans ses pensées.

POV Oliver

Je me demandant ce que peut bien faire Felicity en ce moment même ! Vu l'heure, elle doit déjà être au restaurant ou je ne sais ou avec ce Palmer. Je poussais un profond soupire en me disant que cette soirée allait être très très longue.

POV Thea

Felicity m'avait envoyé un message en me disant qu'elle viendrait en taxi, car en rentrant de Palmer Industrie, sa voiture faisait un drôle de bruit et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être bloqué sur la route et en retard.

Même si je parle avec Lyla, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder discrètement Oliver, je vois bien qu'il est absent et je me doute qu'il pense à elle. Je regarde alors ma montre et je vois que le dénouement arrive dans cinq minutes, je décide d'appeler Roy histoire de ne pas être présent et être occupé quand elle arrivera.

\- Roy, tu peux venir une minute s'il te plaît, j'aurais un truc à te demander !

Comprenant où veut en venir sa petite amie, Roy ne se fait pas prier.

\- OK j'arrive.

\- Ollie, si…

 _La coupant_ \- Oui je sais, si Sin sonne et que tu n'es pas revenue, je suis de corvée à jouer le portier !

 _Lui souriant_ \- Tu as tout compris !

Alors que Thea et Roy disparaissent on ne sait où, Lyla ayant toujours Sara dans ses bras, rejoint son mari et Oliver.

\- À ce propos Oliver, merci pour l'invitation.

\- C'est Thea qui faut remercier, elle voulait faire un petit truc simple pour fêter son aménagement et le mien également puisque je vis ici.

\- C'est toujours mieux que ton lit d'appoint.

\- C'est vrai oui, mais j'ai eu l'habitude de dormir n'importe tout !

Lyla comprit à quoi il faisait référence, vu que John lui en avait touché un mot mais ne dit rien de plus, car elle vit qu'Oliver était ailleurs.

Un bruit de sonnette le fit sortit de ses pensées. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et vit que Thea n'était toujours pas revenu.

 _Soupirant_ \- J'espère qu'elle et Roy n'ont pas eu une envie pressante.

Digg sourit aux dires d'Oliver, sachant très bien ce qu'il évoquait comme envie pressante entre sa soeur et Roy.

\- Vous m'excusez un instant, je suis le portier ce soir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas et puis, ce serait mal élevé de laisser cette pauvre Sin sur le pas-de-porte.

Oliver s'élança vers la porte d'entrée et arrivé devant, il enclencha là poignée pour l'ouvrir. Il allait dire un "Bonsoir Sin", quand il se figea en découvrant là personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Fe… Felicity ! ?

\- Bonsoir Oliver

POV Oliver

Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux, celle qui a occupé mes pensées toute la journée et qui avait décliné mon invitation ce soir, prétextant avoir déjà quelque chose de prévue était face à moi. Sur le coup, je pensais qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, que Ray l'avait peut-être maltraité où forcé à faire ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, mais elle était souriante devant moi et comme d'habitude ravissante. Je me permis de la regarder de haut en bas. Elle portait une jupe longue de couleur noire, ouverte à mi-cuisse et un petit haut court vert pâle qui laissait entrevoir un peu la peau nue de son ventre. Ses épaules étaient nues tandis que ses cheveux étaient lâchés ce qui là rendait encore plus ravissante à mes yeux. Et elle avait troqué ses lunettes contre ses lentilles de contact. Aux pieds, elle portait des chaussures découpées à haut talon. Il m'était impossible de détacher mes yeux d'elle tellement elle était belle.

POV Felicity

Je viens d'arriver à l'immeuble ou habite Oliver et Thea, je suis nerveuse à l'idée de voir Oliver, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Arriver devant la porte de l'appartement poussais un long soupire pour me donner du courage et je sonnais. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à la personne pour ouvrir là porte et je fus surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec Oliver.

\- Fe… Felicity ! ?

\- Bonsoir Oliver

Je vois qu'il est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, Thea avait dû lui faire croire qu'elle avait invité son amie Sin. Je le vis me dévisager et je compris qu'il cherchait là raison de ma présence ici, pensant certainement qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose puis me détailla de haut en bas me faisant rougir légèrement sachant que c'était la première fois que je mettais ses vêtements. Nos regards se croisèrent et comme souvent, nous étions perdus dans le regard de l'autre sans rien dire de plus, comme si nos regards disaient bien plus que des mots.

C'est la voix de Thea qui nous firent comprendre que nous étions toujours perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

\- Felicity bonsoir ! Oh tu es magnifique.

Thea prit Felicity dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle soit enfin arrivée.

\- Désolé du retard, mais il y avait un peu de circulation et mon taxi à refuser de rouler plus vite que là normale.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, le principal c'est que tu sois là. Mais entre je t'en prie ! _Regardant son frère_ Ollie si tu veux saluer Felicity, fait le quand elle sera rentrée dans l'appartement.

Voyant qu'il lui bloquait le passage il s'écartant en s'excusant.

\- Euh oui, désolé !

Thea sourit à la situation, décidément quand il s'agissait de Felicity, son frère était ailleurs. Alors que Felicity entra pour la première fois dans leur appartement, Thea vit que son frère ne pouvait pas quitter du regard la jeune femme. Elle décida de les laisser un peu seuls tous les deux et alla rejoindre Diggle, Lyla et Roy.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure au Verdant.

Oliver sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai envoyé un petit message pour ne pas que tu penses que j'étais en colère.

\- Sur le coup tu y étais, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Souriant_ \- Oui c'est vrai, mais n'en parlons plus, je suis content que tu sois là.

En disant cela, il la prise dans ses bras, sentant la jeune femme refermer ses bras dans son dos. Oliver n'hésita pas une seconde et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant sa douce odeur qui lui fit ressentit un frisson de plaisir et de désir. Dieu, cette femme le rendait fou, comment pouvait-il là rejeter…

 _Murmurant d'une voix douce à son oreille_ \- Tu es resplendissante !

Puis il laissa ses lèvres déposées un tendre baiser sur sa joue, sentant Felicity frissonnait et il savait que ce n'était pas de froid. Oliver resserrait alors doucement son étreinte.

POV Felicity

Alors que Oliver me laisse entrait dans l'appartement à la demande de sa soeur, puis cette dernière nous laisse seul tous les deux. Je m'excuse auprès de lui pour lui avoir menti, mais il ne m'en veut pas, même si je m'en doute et d'ailleurs je lui fais remarquer que sur le coup, il était en colère.

 _Souriant_ \- Oui c'est vrai, mais n'en parlons plus, je suis content que tu sois là.

C'est alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras, comme n'importe qui le ferait pour saluer poliment quelqu'un, mais je sens bien que c'est différent, lorsque je sens qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et son souffle sur ma peau cela me fait frissonner.

Dieu que j'aime cet homme mais en même temps, cela me blesse qu'il me repousse sans cesse, en même temps je me souviens parfaitement de ces dires après qu'il m'est embrassé à l'hôpital : "Ne me demande pas de te dire que je ne t'aime pas" Le fait que cette phrase me revienne en mémoire, je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je sais aussi qu'il a peur de me perdre comme il a déjà perdu Sara.

C'est alors qu'il me murmure d'une voix douce et tendre - Tu es resplendissante !

C'est une bonne chose que je sois dans ses bras, car je sais que son compliment me fait rougir. Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, quand je sens ses lèvres sur ma joue, m'embrassant et je frissonne pas de froid non, mais de plaisir et il l'a ressenti, car je sens qu'il resserre son étreinte.

Thea regarde son frère et Felicity dans les bras l'un de l'autre et a bien remarqué le petit manège de son frère.

 _D'une voix basse_ \- La première partie de ton plan fonctionne, bravo Thea Queen.

\- Merci John Diggle, mais je crois qu'il va falloir intervenir sinon ces deux-là vont resté collé.

\- Je m'en charge _Dit l'ancien garde du corps d'Oliver_

\- Oliver, ce serait gentil de nous laisser saluer aussi Felicity. À moins que tu souhaites la garder dans tes bras toute la soirée.

Le jeune couple qui n'en n'était pas un se sépara gêné par les dires de leur ami. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait croiser le regard de l'autre.

Ce fut alors Digg qui salua Felicity en lui murmura

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit !

Felicity sourit à Digg et salua Roy ainsi que Lyla qu'elle était heureuse de voir et craqua une nouvelle fois devant la petite Sara.

\- Bonsoir toi, tu es toujours aussi mignonne petite princesse _Dit-elle en caressant la joue de Sara_

\- Tu veux là prendre

Felicity acquiesça de la tête et prit la petite Sara dans ses bras.

Digg quant à lui avait rejoint Oliver

\- Alors Monsieur Queen, heureux qu'elle soit là.

Oliver ne répondit pas mais sourit à Digg et regarda l'élue de son coeur avec la fille de son amie dans ses bras.

POV Oliver

Digg à raison, je suis heureux qu'elle soit là et qu'elle passe la soirée en ma compagnie, ma soeur a bien caché son jeu depuis ce matin. En laissant mon regard s'attarder sur elle de nouveau, je sens mon coeur faire un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je la vois avec la petite Sara dans ses bras. Je m'imagine dans le futur avec elle et que l'enfant qu'elle tient dans ses bras est le notre, là même vision que j'avais eu lorsqu'elle et moi avions rendu visite à Lyla qui venait d'avoir sa petite fille. Je me rends compte qu'elle est toute ma vie et que là perdre serait une déchirure.

\- Ollie ça va ?

 _Sortant de ses pensées_ \- Oui ça va Thea. _Lui dit-il en souriant_ C'était ton idée j'imagine?

 _Souriante_ \- Bien vu. Ca m'a tellement fait mal de te voir hier soir complètement anéantit que j'ai appelée John ce matin pour avoir l'adresse de Felicity et l'idée d'une fête était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

 _Là prenant dans ses bras_ \- Merci Speedy

 _Rendant son étreinte à son frère_ \- De rien Ollie. _Murmurant à son oreille_ Mais fait moi plaisir soit heureux, tu le mérites.

Oliver ne répondit pas mais au fond de lui-même il sait qu'il sera heureux uniquement si Felicity est près de lui. D'ailleurs la discussion sérieuse qu'il doit avoir avec elle est toujours d'actualité mais pour l'heure il ne souhaite qu'une chose, passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de celle qu'il aime, même si ce n'est pas un repas en tête à tête.

Pendant que tout le monde discute entre eux, Thea demande à Oliver de venir l'aider dans la cuisine.

\- Après avoir fait de moi le portier, je dois faire le serveur ! ?

\- Tout à fait Ollie, et puis c'est toujours bien de la part d'un homme de montrer à la femme qu'il aime qu'il est multitâche. Allez au boulot !

\- Heureusement que je ne travaille pas sous tes ordres au Verdant, sinon je pense que j'aurais démissionné depuis bien longtemps.

Le frère et la soeur rient de bon coeur. Thea était heureuse de voir que son frère avait retrouvé le sourire. Ce fut Oliver qui sortit le premier de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait des flûtes de champagne, tandis que Thea s'occuper du second plateau avec des toasts, qu'ils déposaient sur la table.

\- Bon aller tout le monde, qui dit fête dit alcool avec modération bien sûr, donc champagne pour commencer.

Les invités mirent fin à leur discussion et se dirigèrent vers une table rectangulaire qui avait été dressée au milieu du loft. Oliver se dirigea tout naturellement vers Felicity et lui prit doucement la main afin de là guider.

\- Viens

Felicity entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Oliver et le laissa là guider jusqu'à sa place. Une fois devant l'endroit où il désirait qu'elle s'assoit, Oliver tira la chaise devant lui invita sa jeune amie à prendre place tel un gentleman.

\- Merci

Oliver regarda tendrement celle qu'il aimait et une fois de plus, l'un se perdait dans le regard de l'autre si bien qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris conscience que tout le monde était déjà à sa place. Un raclement de gorge les sépara instantanément et Oliver s'installa à sa place, juste à côté de Felicity.

La disposition de la table était la suivante : À chaque bout de table se trouvaient Oliver et Thea. À droite d'Oliver se trouve Felicity et Roy à côté d'elle et donc à gauche de Thea. Quand à la droite de droite de Thea se trouve Lyla et Digg. Sara reposée dans son cosy sur le canapé.

Le repas se passait à merveille, Thea avait remarqué que son frère était heureux et dévorait souvent Felicity des yeux même quand il discutait avec les autres invités. Thea se demandait comment son frère allait s'y prendre pour faire part de ses sentiments à Felicity. D'ailleurs une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Au faîte Felicity, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais rencontré mon idiot de frère ?

\- Je vais prendre le terme idiot pour un compliment Speddy

Ce fut l'éclat de rire général. Avant que Felicity ne lui raconte sa rencontre avec Oliver évitant certains détails.

\- Il est venu me voir au département informatique, car il avait un problème avec son ordinateur portable, il avait renversé du café dessus.

\- J'avoue d'ailleurs avoir été surpris de découvrir une belle blonde, je m'imaginais face à un mec geek et d'une corpulence assez importance.

De nouveau, les invités se mirent à rire à la fin de la phrase d'Oliver. Felicity elle avait légèrement rougi au début de la phrase d'Oliver.

\- Et ensuite que c'est-il passé ? _Voulu savoir Thea_

\- J'ai réglé le problème et il venait me voir de temps en temps quand il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Tu es diplômé du MIT, alors pourquoi as-tu fini secrétaire de mon frère ?

\- Pas secrétaire Speedy, mais assistante personnelle.

\- Oui, bon on ne va pas jouer sur les mots ! Alors Felicity ?

Oliver trouvait que sa soeur était vraiment trop indiscrète parfois et regarda Felicity qui lui demandait d'un simple regard quoi dire. Ce fut Oliver qui répondit à sa place.

\- En fait Speedy, quand j'ai repris l'entreprise j'avais confiance en personne. Ce que j'ai vécu après le naufrage du Gambit m'a permis de voir les choses différemment, d'apprendre à ne plus faire confiance si facilement. Quand je suis revenu à Starling, bien sûr j'étais content de vous retrouver maman et toi mais je ne faisais plus confiance en personne. John peut d'ailleurs en témoigner.

\- En effet, tu m'as fait tourner en bourrique quand ta mère m'a embauché pour être ton garde du corps.

\- Comme tous les autres avant toi Diggle, je ne sais pas comment faisait Ollie mais tes prédécesseurs ne sont restés à son service qu'une journée.

\- J'avais eu l'habitude d'être seul, donc avoir quelqu'un en permanence avec moi me mettait mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord, mais ça ne m'explique pas comment Felicity s'est retrouvé à ce poste ?

\- Et bien…

Oliver regarda Felicity tendrement avant de poursuivre

\- Quand je suis rentrée dans son bureau, le sourire qu'elle m'a fait était sincère pas forcé comme les autres. Et il y avait quelque chose chez elle, qui me permettait de là voir comme une personne et là première en dehors de ma famille.

Il croisa le regard de Felicity qui lui sourit. Elle se rappelait qu'il le lui avait dit lors de leur premier rendez-vous en tête à tête, rendez-vous qui avait mal fini. D'ailleurs après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu hier, il regrettait d'y avoir été juste après son activité nocturne.

\- Et donc, pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée à tes côtés ?

\- Parce que j'avais confiance en elle, plus qu'en l'ancienne secrétaire que Walter avait.

\- Au début, je n'étais pas très enchanté d'être la secrétaire de mon patron, mais au fil du temps, je suis devenu son assistante personnelle l'accompagnant dans tous ces déplacements. Mais j'ai toujours refusé une chose.

\- Laquelle ? _Voulue savoir Thea surprise de la fin de la phrase de la jeune femme_

\- De lui apporter du café.

\- D'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'une fois je le lui ai demandé d'en apporter à mon invité et elle m'avait dit que quelqu'un avait cassé la machine violemment.

Tous les invités éclatèrent de rire, même Oliver qui imaginé sa belle blonde détruire une machine à café.

\- Pourtant après une dure journée, tu m'en as apporté un.

Lui dit Oliver en la regardant une nouvelle fois tendrement, regard qui n'échappa ni à Thea ni à Diggle.

\- Tu es revenue sur ta décision ? _S'exclama Thea_

\- Non ! Mais ton frère avait eu une dure journée avec cette garce.

Thea n'eut pas besoin que Ollie lui dise le nom de cette garce comme l'avait appelé Felicity, se doutant de qui il s'agissait.

POV Oliver

Je sais que Thea connaissait l'identité de la garce dont avait parlé Felicity, Isabel Rochev. S'il y a bien une fille avec qui je regrettais d'avoir couché, c'est bien elle. Je me souviens encore de l'expression du visage de Felicity quand elle est venue me chercher à ma chambre lors de notre mission en Russie. Son visage affichait tristesse et déception. Les quelques mots échangeaient lors de notre discussion à Queen Consolidated quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être avec quelqu'un que j'aime à cause de ma double identité et lorsqu'elle m'a répondu que je méritais mieux m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était jalouse. De mon côté, j'avais passé la nuit a m'interrogeais de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et j'en étais arrivé à me dire que j'éprouvais à plus que de l'amitié, mais une profonde affection.

Je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité à ma soeur, ni à Felicity lors de notre premier rendez-vous, mais ma première rencontre avec Felicity a changé ma vie. Je me rends compte au jour d'aujourd'hui que je suis tombé sous son charme dès le premier regard et je sais que c'est réciproque.

 **Et voilà, pitié pas taper hein, promis le Olicity arrive très bientôt, je suis gentille, j'en ai mis un peu dans ce chapitre ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre est écrit, par contre je galère un peu pour le suivant, d'autant plus que j'ai une idée grandiose pour une prochaine fic qui sera assez sombre, mais rassurez-vous ni notre cher Oliver ni sa chère et tendre, ne trouveront la mort, c'est impossible de les séparé de cette manière si tragique. Surtout si comme moi, vous avez vu la preview du 4.09.**

 **Alors a votre avis, notre cher Oliver va-t-il suivre le conseil de Thea et faire part à sa chère Felicity ce qu'il éprouve pour elle depuis tout ce temps, ou va-t-il une fois de plus s'éloigner d'elle afin qu'elle soit heureuse sans lui ? Et surtout, quelle va être la réaction de Felicity s'il s'éloigne d'elle à nouveau ?**

 **Toutes ces réponses dans les prochains chapitres ^^**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **PS: Si vous souhaitez avoir en photo de ce que porte Felicity, envoyez-moi un p'tit MP, car le lien URL ne passe pas. De même que le petit coeur que j'avais mis lors des échanges de SMS entre Oliver et Felicity n'est pas accepté. J'en m'en excuse, c'est contre ma volonté.**


	6. Confidences

**Coucou tout le monde, voici avec un peu de retard le cinquième chapitre. Ce dernier est écrit depuis quelque temps, mais j'ai modifié deux - trois trucs ce qui explique l'une des causes qu'il soit publié si tardivement. La seconde cause, c'est que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la suite, j'avais les idées, mais impossible à mettre en place. Au lieu de m'acharner, j'ai travaillais sur mes autres fics afin de changer d'histoires et une idée que je n'avais pas prévue à la base est arrivé cela m'a permis de terminer le chapitre 6 et de commencer à mettre en place les idées pour le 7.**

 **Je pense qu'il y aura 10 chapitres en tout, à moins qu'une autre idée voie le jour ^_^**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews laissés et les ajouts aux favoris, c'est vraiment cool de votre part et je suis contente de voir que cette fic plaît autant. Alors à votre avis que va t-il suivre de cette soirée qui a si bien commencé pour notre cher Oliver ? Est-ce que Thea va être obligé d'intervenir une nouvelle fois pour faire en sorte que son frère ait enfin une discussion avec Felicity ? Á vous de le découvrir dans le cinquième chapitre. On se retrouve en bas ^^**

 **Chapitre 05 - Confidences.**

Le reste de la soirée, s'était déroulé normalement et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Oliver, Thea n'avait pas cherché à se montrer de nouveau indiscrète et heureusement, car il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il disparaissait parfois. Le repas fut excellent et tous avaient complimenté Thea de la qualité du traiteur.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant.

Oliver se lève ayant besoin de faire un tour aux toilettes pour se soulager la vessie, lorsqu'il revient, il remarque que Felicity n'est pas à sa place. Voyant le regard de son frère, Thea lui dit où trouver la jeune femme.

\- Si c'est Felicity que tu cherches Ollie, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle est sur le balcon, j'espère seulement qu'elle n'aura pas froid

Oliver se rappelle alors sa tenue et décide de la rejoindre en prenant un châle qui traîne sur le canapé.

\- Bien joué Thea Queen

\- Merci John Diggle

Arrivé sur le balcon, Oliver la contemple quelques instants alors que ces cheveux virevoltent à cause de la légère brise. À cet instant, il l'a l'impression d'être face à un ange. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, ni lui faire peur, il l'appelle doucement.

\- Felicity

Elle sursaute légèrement et se retourne lui souriant.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais froid.

Felicity frissonna se rendant compte qu'en effet, il faisait frais, mais elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendues compte.

\- C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire frais.

Oliver sourit s'approchant d'elle, lui mettant le châle sur ces épaules, effleurant sa peau au passage. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Felicity qui lui murmura un merci. Ils restèrent un moment plongé dans le regard l'un de l'autre, puis sans un mot, Oliver se retourna afin de là laisser seule.

\- Oliver ! ?

 _Se retournant_ \- Oui

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ma présence.

\- Tu ne m'imposes rien du tout et … Je … J'aurais besoin de te parler.

Oliver l'interrogea du regard et espérait au fond de lui qu'elle ne lui annonce pas qu'elle quittait la Team Arrow ou quelque chose dans ce genre à cause de ce Palmer ou pire qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était en couple avec lui, il ne le supporterait pas même s'il savait qu'il devrait faire bonne figure. Il lui sourit alors et là regarda dans les yeux, il voyait bien qu'elle hésitait, mais ne dit rien, même s'il sentait son coeur se serrer. Alors pour lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin, il s'éloigna alors d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du balcon attendit avec une certaine peur au ventre de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle trouve enfin la force de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis longtemps et intérieurement, elle remerciait Oliver de ne jamais chercher à savoir quoi que se soit quand les gens ne sont pas prêts à parler. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfin lui dire ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire depuis tout ce temps, des bruits de voiture se firent entendre.

 _Soupirant_ \- Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir une conversation.

\- C'est vrai qu'au Manoir les nuits étaient bien plus calmes, mais je déteste le silence, cela me rappelle trop ce que j'ai vécu sur Lian Yu, car le silence était en général mauvais signe.

\- Tu … Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?

\- Moins qu'au Manoir, mais ils sont toujours présents et parfois pires que ceux que je faisais lorsque j'étais sur l'île.

 _Posa sa main sur la sienne_ \- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, même si je ne suis pas très doué pour remonter le moral aux gens.

 _À lui-même_ \- Tu es bien plus que cela !

Ils restaient silencieux, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre, ne voulait que cet instant disparaisse. Ce fut Felicity qui mit fin au silence en retirant sa main de la sienne et en s'éloignant de lui, lui tournant le dos.

Oliver la regarda inquiet, se doutant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Felicity ! ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, inquiéta encore plus Oliver qui s'approcha d'elle en l'appelant de nouveau mais tout doucement cette fois-ci.

\- Fe-li-ci-ty … Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais … Je suis là pour toi.

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver

Le dit Oliver haussa les sourcils se demanda pourquoi elle s'excusait ?

 _Posant ses mains sur ces épaules_ \- Felicity, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

La jeune femme se retourna afin de lui faire face et ce qu'il vit dans son regard lui fit mal, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est … C'est de ma faute si tu as perdu Queen Consolidated

Oliver eu mal de voir la femme qu'il aimait dans cet état, il essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Ne dit pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien

\- Si ! Ma passion pour l'informatique n'avait pas pris le dessus, Ray n'aurait jamais eu les données qu'il a eues et n'aurait pas pu avoir l'aval du conseil.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- C'est grâce à moi qu'il … Qu'il t'a pris ce que tu avais de plus cher … Tout ce qu'il te restait de tes défunts parents.

\- Felicity, cela n'a guère d'importance.

 _Élevant la voix_ \- Si ça l'est … _Baissant la tête n'osant affronter son regard_ Quand je travaillais dans ce magasin d'informatique, il est venu me voir en tant que client.

\- Je vois c'est pour cela qu'il te connaissait ?

Felicity fit oui de la tête avant de poursuivre.

\- Il voulait acheter un logiciel pour contourner un pare-feu et avait pris un communicateur de fréquences satellites TX40 et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le matériel adapter et que la prochaine génération le TX50 sortait dans quelques mois et je lui ai donné un dépliant avec un URL afin de l'acheter. Pardonne-moi Oliver si j'avais su que c'était le pare-feu de Queen Consolidated qu'il comptait contourner, j'aurais fait en sorte d'être présente quand il l'aurait fait et il …

Oliver là fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chutttt … Cesse de t'en vouloir, et sache que moi je ne t'en veux pas, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir de toute manière.

 _Les larmes roulant sur ses joues_ \- Ol … Oliver

Il ne put résister, là voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Il combla la distance entre eux deux, passa ses mains autour de sa taille et là ramena contre son torse, laissant sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou.

\- Cesse de te faire du mal Felicity, depuis que tu es ma partenaire, tu as toujours fait un travail remarquable et jamais, non jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir.

Felicity se laissa aller quand Oliver la plaque contre son torse et posa sa tête contre son buste pleurant silencieusement contre lui se sentant comme toujours en sécurité dans ses bras. Oliver la sentit sangloter et caressa doucement son dos là ramenant encore plus près de lui.

\- Chuttt … Aller cesse de pleurer à présent

Il posa ces lèvres dans son cou afin qu'elle se calme un peu, n'aimant pas là voir ainsi. À ce geste, il sentit Felicity pousser un léger soupire.

POV Oliver

Je sais très bien qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans le fait que Ray Palmer a mis la main sur mon entreprise, mais je sais qu'elle s'en veut à cause du conseil qu'elle lui a donné en tant que vendeuse dans cette boutique. La voir pleurer ainsi devant moi fait abaisser cette barrière que je m'étais juré de ne pas franchir pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Je la prends alors tendrement dans mes bras, la plaquant contre mon torse, laissant ma tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou. Sentant des soubresauts, je sais qu'elle pleure et qu'elle s'en veut, alors pour qu'elle se calme, en plus de mes douces paroles je lui caresse doucement son dos, je lui baise tendrement le cou et je la sens pousser un léger soupire d'aise.

Au bout d'un moment, Oliver sent que Felicity est plus détendue et qu'elle ne pleure plus, pourtant, il la garde dans ses bras, sachant que ces instants d'intimité seront de plus en plus rares surtout après ce qu'il a vu hier. Felicity bien qu'elle se sentait bien ainsi dans les bras d'Oliver, ne voulant pas abuser de sa gentillesse s'éloigne de son torse à regret mais à sa grande surprise, elle sentit les mains d'Oliver toujours dans son dos.

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'éloigner de moi quand même ?

Lui dit-il avec ce sourire qui là faisait fondre à chaque fois.

 _Un peu gêné_ \- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai jamais refusé quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

 _Rougissante_ \- Ol … Oliver

Felicity leva son regard et croisa celui si intense d'Oliver. Elle avait l'impression d'être la plus belle chose à ses yeux. Oliver avait eu le malheur de regarder ces lèvres entrouvertes et se sentait attiré par elle. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas répondre à cette invitation si tentante. Il se rappelait ce qu'elle avait dit dans le couloir de l'hôpital, mais en même temps, la discussion qu'il avait eue hier avec Thea lui revint en mémoire. Il soupira et ferma les yeux ne sachant que faire à cet instant, car son coeur lui disait de répondre à cette invitation, alors que son esprit lui disait de s'éloigner d'elle.

Après quelques minutes durant laquelle son esprit et son coeur livraient une bataille sans merci, ce fut son esprit qui mit fin à ce conflit.

\- Felicity … Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave que j'ai perdu l'entreprise familiale.

\- Mais Oliver je …

Il laissa l'une de ses mains quitter son dos et posa une nouvelle fois un doigt sur ces lèvres.

\- Cesse de t'en vouloir Felicity et puis de toute façon avec le travail que j'ai en tant que Arrow, les soucis que j'ai eu avec Thea, la mort de Sara et tout le reste, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'y consacrer à 100 %. Et puis ça reste qu'un bien matériel, ça n'était pas vital.

\- Mais Oliver …

\- Et puis j'ai confiance en là Vice-Présidente.

Felicity sourit aux dires d'Oliver avant de poursuivre

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dires ?

\- Ce que je veux dires c'est que tant que tu seras la vice-présidente de Palmer Industrie, je sais que l'entreprise familiale ne tombera pas entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas te toi partenaire.

Il s'éloigna d'elle à regret et lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur

 _Surprise_ \- Que me vaut cet honneur

 _Le regard vers l'horizon_ \- Parce que tu es l'une des seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance en ce qui concerne beaucoup de choses, dont l'avenir de mon entreprise.

Felicity ne répondit pas, trop estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait confiance une aveugle en elle, sinon elle n'aurait jamais été si proche de lui mais là, elle devait bien se l'avouer, qu'elle était contente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, même à l'époque avant le naufrage, tout ce que la presse disait sur toi, tu n'étais pas celui qu'il croyait être.

\- J'étais loin d'être un saint à l'époque, j'ai trompé plusieurs fois Laurel alors que j'étais en couple avec elle

\- Je sais que je ne te connaissais pas à l'époque, mais je sais que le Oliver Queen d'aujourd'hui était le même à l'époque, c'est juste un aspect de ta personnalité qui était enfouie en toi. Et je sais que … _Marquant une courte_ _pause_ L'élue de ton coeur aura bien de la chance.

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec quelqu'un à qui je tiens à cause de ma double vie.

 _Élevant la voix_ \- Tu n'es pas ton masque Oliver !

Oliver sourit à ces paroles se rappelant que Sara lui avait dit là même chose il y a quelques semaines.

 _Plus doucement_ \- Après tout ce que tu as vécu Oliver, après tout ce que tu as perdu, tu as le droit d'être heureux.

\- La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que les gens que j'aime soient heureux, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Felicity le regarda, malgré la pénombre, elle vit à quel point il était triste et cela lui fit mal de voir cet homme qu'elle aimait dans cet état. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est égoïste de ta part de dire cela Oliver. Tout le monde a le droit de connaître le bonheur, même toi.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre en danger ceux que j'aime, j'ai suffisamment perdu comme cela.

\- Oliver …

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te mettre en danger Felicity ! Ni toi, ni Thea, ni Diggle ni Roy. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

 _Resserrant sa main_ \- Tu ne nous perdras pas. Ni moi, ni Thea, ni les garçons.

 _Là regardant_ \- Pourtant, je t'ai déjà perdu !

POV Felicity

Le regard d'Oliver à cet instant me déstabilise, je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard si triste. Même lorsque sa mère fut tuée par Slade, même lorsque Sara est morte, je n'ai jamais dû faire face à ce regard. Cela me peine de le voir comme cela, puis ces paroles me reviennent en mémoire et je crois que j'ai compris le pourquoi de cette phrase, il pense que je suis avec Ray à cause du dîner d'affaire hier.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais perdu Oliver, je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Pas dans ce sens-là Felicity

Felicity ouvre alors la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort alors Oliver poursuit tristement.

\- Je t'ai vu avec Ray hier soir à l'entreprise.

Felicity ne sut que dire à ce que venait de lui révéler Oliver. Vu son regard, elle comprit que cela avait dû le blesser bien plus que la mort de Sara.

\- Oliver écoute je …

 _La coupant_ \- Non ne dit rien Felicity ! Écoute, je sais que je t'ai repoussé de nombreuses fois comme dans le couloir de l'hôpital et que cela t'a blessé, je sais que ce fut égoïste de ma part, de penser qu'au moins tu serais plus heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui suis brisé et peu fréquentable vis-à-vis de mon passé mais la vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas … Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec un autre homme, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi je comprends, surtout après toutes les fois ou je t'ai repoussé mais Je … Je deviens fou dès qu'un homme t'approche.

Felicity fut heureuse d'entendre les dires d'Oliver, elle trouvait cela mignon qu'il soit jaloux des autres hommes qui l'approchaient.

\- Oliver, cela me touche énormément mais si ça peut te soulager en partie je ne suis pas avec Ray.

\- Felicity, c'est gentil d'essayer de ne pas me blesser, mais je vous ai vu échanger un baiser langoureux hier.

 _Soupirant_ \- Si tu étais resté quelques instants, tu aurais vu qu'il m'a repoussé en s'excusant de son geste.

 _Surprit_ \- Il t'a repoussé ! ?

\- Oui _Voyant qu'Oliver attendait la suite, elle poursuivit_ Il m'a dit que c'était une erreur. De toute façon ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous.

 _Avec une once d'espoir_ \- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de toi ! Parce qu'il y a toujours eu que toi et même si tu m'as repoussé, mon coeur t'appartient et Ray l'a compris quand je lui ai parlé ce matin.

Oliver était sous le choc de la déclaration de sa belle informaticienne, il savait que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, mais la fin de la phrase le surprit un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire avec Ray ?

\- Après la visite de Thea, quand je suis arrivé au bureau, Ray est venu me voir en s'excusant pour hier soir, il m'a proposé de repartir sur de bonnes bases et voulait m'inviter à dîner ce soir, mais j'ai refusé car Thea m'avait déjà invité et … Et je lui ai dit que pour le moment je ne voulais plus qu'on se voit en dehors du travail et que j'étais déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un et qu'avant de m'engager avec qui que ce soit, je voulais clarifier ma relation avec cette personne. Sans que je le lui dise, il a su que c'était toi.

POV Oliver

J'étais sous le choc, alors que je venais de lui dire que j'étais jaloux quand un homme s'approchait d'elle, elle venait de me dire que Palmer l'avait repoussé et lui dit que de toute façon, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre elle et Palmer, car dans son coeur comme dans son esprit, il n'y avait toujours eu que moi. Je me mis alors face à elle

\- Felicity …

 _Posa un doigt sur ces lèvres_ \- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Oliver, mais sache que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime Oliver !

À l'évocation de ces trois petits mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre, Oliver n'y tenant plus, combla la distance qu'ils les séparaient, posa ses deux mains sur ces hanches afin de l'approcher de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans qu'il ne lui demande quoi que se soit, Felicity entrouvrit les lèvres l'invitant à intensifier le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Il sourit contre ces lèvres et accéda à sa demande, en plongeant avec délice sa langue dans sa bouche explorant sa cavité buccale. Se heurtant à sa jumelle, la langue d'Oliver la caressa et l'apprivoisa. Le baiser fut à la fois doux et langoureux. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, mais Oliver enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, humant son doux parfum avant de reprendre possession de ces lèvres plus fougueusement cette fois. Alors que les mains d'Oliver enserrer la taille de la jeune femme, celle de Felicity trouva naturellement leur place dans la courte chevelure du jeune homme.

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait Felicity, c'était néanmoins la première fois qu'il l'embrassait de manière si intense et sentait le désir monter en lui et jamais non jamais, il avait ressenti un tel amour pour une femme. Même avec Laurel ou encore avec Sara il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Une chose était sûre, dans d'autre circonstance, si sa soeur n'avait pas programmé cette petite fête, il aurait soulevé la jeune femme et l'aurait conduite dans sa chambre pour finir la nuit de manière câline.

À bout de souffle de nouveau, ils durent se séparer mais cette fois-ci ils restèrent enlacés. Oliver posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme et tout comme elle resta silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, Felicity décida de mettre fin au silence.

\- Ca veut dire que tu nous laisses enfin une chance ?

\- Je … Je ne veux pas te perdre Felicity … Tu es ma lumière.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Oliver et à deux nous sommes forts ne l'oubli pas.

\- Je sais oui … Que deviendrais-je sans toi _Dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau_

 _Répondant à son baiser_ \- Je me le demande

\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir repoussé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir et encore moins te blesser. Je voulais juste te protéger.

\- Oliver, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Je t'aime donc ne t'excuse pas.

Felicity embrassa de nouveau son petit ami sur la bouche n'aimant pas qu'il s'excuse ainsi, d'autant plus que connaissant son passé, elle savait que cela n'était pas facile pour lui.

\- Sinon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, est-ce que tes deux baisers que tu m'as offerts signifient que tu nous laisses enfin une chance ! ?

Oliver lui sourit et ne lui répondit pas. Enfin si mais pas avec des mots. Il serra sa belle dans ses bras et enfouie sa tête dans son cou en déposant ses lèvres à plusieurs endroits l'entendant soupirer d'aise. À sa grande surprise, Felicity s'éloigna un peu de lui et lui donna une petite tape sur le torse.

\- Oliver Jonas Queen, tu triches là !

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Bah quoi ? Je pensais que tu avais ta réponse.

\- Tu te fiches de moi en plus !

En voyant la mine de la jeune femme, le sourire qu'avait aux lèvres Oliver s'étira encore plus, elle était vraiment mignonne quelles que soit les circonstances. Oliver eu alors une petite idée qu'il mit en application.

\- OK, j'accepte de te répondre, mais à une seule condition !

\- Si c'est pour me demander de rester éloigner de la Team Arrow pour que l'on soit ensemble ma …

Oliver là fit taire en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres qu'il avait envie de goûter une fois de plus.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas cela.

Felicity l'interrogea du regard, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui demander. Un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, Oliver plongea une nouvelle fois sa tête dans son cou l'embrassant avant de lui murmurer d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

\- Que tu acceptes de passer la nuit avec moi

Felicity fut estomaqué par la demande d'Oliver et n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait lui demander ceci, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Ol … Oliver je …

Avant que Felicity n'est le temps de dire quoi que se soit, la jeune soeur d'Oliver, Thea fit interruption sur le balcon.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre mais le dessert est servi et il n'attend plus que vous.

\- Désolé Thea on vient.

Oliver se détache alors de Felicity et lui prit la main l'invitant à le suivre, mais il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Felicity ?

 _Sursautant_ \- Oui

Souriant - Tu viens, Thea nous attend.

\- Euh oui.

Voyant qu'il faisait comme s'il ne lui avait jamais posé cette fichue question, elle lâcha la main d'Oliver et passa à côté de lui en murmurant.

\- Je te déteste Oliver Jonas Queen

Oliver eu le sourire aux lèvres, ravie que sa question eut fait son effet.

 **Et voilà, ils ont enfin clarifiés leurs sentiments, sans que Thea intervienne ! Quoi que, c'est grâce à cette soirée qu'ils ont enfin discuté ces deux idiots ^^**

 **Alors quelle va être la réaction de Felicity suite à la phrase d'Oliver "Que tu acceptes de passer la nuit avec moi" ? Est-ce pour une fois, il a trop parlé et que Felicity va penser qu'il veut passer une nuit avec elle juste pour le sexe et l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse ? Où est-ce elle va prendre les choses autrement ?**

 **Réponse dans le où les prochains chapitres ^^**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **PS: Concernant ma fic "Mission Difficile", la suite arrive demain ou ce week-end**


	7. Quiproquo

**Coucou tout le monde, avec du retard, désolé voici la suite de cette fic basé sur l'épisode 3.07. La suite est pour l'instant sous forme d'idée, donc pas encore écrite désolé ^^**

 **Mais rassurez-vous, même si ma fic "Mission Impossible" me prend pas mal de temps niveau idée, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics pour autant. En plus, une autre est en cours, mais j'attends de l'avoir entièrement écrite pour la mettre en ligne.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 - Quiproquo**

Thea se douter pourquoi son frère et Felicity restaient autant de temps sur le balcon, ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'avoir une certaine discussion. De toute façon, si son imbécile de frère avait laissé seule la jeune femme, elle l'aurait renvoyé sur le balcon avec un coup de pied dans le derrière. Elle avait pris l'initiative de faire cette petite fête uniquement pour qu'il soit dans l'obligation de lui parler, vu qu'il se trompait la pensant en couple avec le nouveau dirigeant de Queen Consolidated.

\- Cela fait un moment que Felicity et Oliver ont disparu sur le balcon ! _Lança Roy_

\- C'est plutôt bon signe non, cela montre qu'ils ont enfin cette discussion et ce n'est pas trop tôt! _Rétorqua John_

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'il se tourne autour d'après ce que tu m'avais raconté Johnny.

\- En effet chérie, depuis presque trois ans en fait.

\- Quoi tant que ça ! _S'exclama Thea_

\- Oui pour mon plus grand malheur.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à la phrase de John qui poursuivit.

\- Contrairement à ce que l'on peut imaginer connaissant le passé de play-boy d'Oliver Queen, il n'a pas cherché à la mettre dans son lit, d'ailleurs, connaissant le tempérament de Felicity, à moins de la droguer, il n'y serait pas arrivé !

Nouvel éclat de rire de l'assemblée qui se constituer de Thea, Roy, Lyla et John qui riait également.

\- Ils sont rapidement devenu amis, même si je me demande toujours si Oliver n'est pas tombé sous le charme de Felicity vu qu'elle est devenue son assistante personnelle très rapidement.

\- Á t'on avis John, mon frère a craqué quand, pour elle ?

John réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire, car Thea ne savait pas que son frère et Arrow étaient une seule et même personne.

\- Difficile à dire, moi, j'ai rapidement vu qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient les petits gestes d'Oliver envers elle, son inquiétude si elle était en retard ou autres, tous ces signes ne mentaient pas.

\- N'empêche qu'ils risquent de manquer la délicieuse tarte aux pommes qui nous attend. _S'exclama Roy_

\- Je pense qu'ils ont eu le temps de s'expliquer, j'irais les prévenir que le dessert les attend dès que j'aurais débarrassé tout cela. Tu m'aides Roy ?

\- Avec joie.

Une fois que la table fut débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, Thea sortit la tarte aux pommes du réfrigérateur et alla chercher les amoureux sur le balcon. Elle les vit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et comprit qu'ils avaient enfin clarifié leurs relations. Quand elle vit son frère embrassait le cou de Felicity, elle comprit qu'elle allait probablement avoir Felicity comme belle-sœur et elle en fut ravie, car même si elle la connaissait peu, elle appréciait beaucoup cette jeune femme qui avait rendu le sourire à son frère.

Á contre-cœur, elle les dérangea, mentionna que le dessert était servi et que l'on attendait plus qu'eux. Encore toute retournée par les propos d'Oliver, Felicity le suivit et le remercia de la tête lorsqu'il lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'y installe.

Felicity dégusta sa part tarte aux pommes tout en repensant à ce que Oliver lui avait dit sur le balcon. Elle était heureuse qu'elle et lui ait enfin clarifié leurs relations en arrêtant de jouer au chat et à la souris mais, la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite, ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Voulait-il passer le cap de suite ? Pas qu'elle avait peur non, mais …

\- Felicity

Felicity sursauta en sortant de ses pensées, quand elle vit le regard de Thea sur elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

Devant le ton que Thea avait employé, Oliver regarda sa tendre amie, inquiet en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Felicity ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Euh oui ! Non, tout va bien … Je ...

Voyant le regard insistant d'Oliver, Felicity s'excusa et quitta la table prétextant devoir aller au petit coin. Voyant que Felicity fuyait le regard de son frère, Thea se leva et entraina ce dernier dans le coin cuisine et se tint face à lui les bras croisés et lui parla à voix basse.

\- Ollie qu'as-tu fait ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Felicity, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était gênée quand tu as posé ta main sur la sienne.

\- Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passer. Enfin si …

Oliver sourit en repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés sur le balcon du loft.

\- Ollie ?

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien, on a même discuté de ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi je te dis ça moi.

\- Et ?

\- Tu es trop curieuse Speddy ! _Dit-il en posa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur_

Quelques instants plus tard, Felicity revint dans le salon. Profitant du fait que sa petite sœur soit en pleine discussion avec Lyla, il alla la rencontre de son amie, l'entraînant dans le fond du coin cuisine afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec sa belle blonde.

\- Felicity, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi.

\- Tu avais l'air bien loin il y a pas longtemps, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

\- J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Oliver posa sa main sur sa joue et sentit la jeune femme appuyer sa joue contre sa paume de main.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me confier, mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

\- Je sais Oliver ...

Le dit Oliver posa son front contre celui de Felicity avant de lui murmurer tendrement.

\- Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je ne suis heureuse que lorsque tu es dans ma vie Oliver.

Heureux de l'entendre dire ces mots, Oliver posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui répondre.

\- Moi aussi, Felicity. J'étais jaloux que tu ailles dîner avec Ray hier.

\- Ce n'était qu'un simple dîner d'affaire Oliver.

\- Peut-être, mais j'étais jaloux quand même, surtout que John m'a dit que tu y allais vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue.

Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne virent pas que Thea était au niveau du coin cuisine en train de les observer.

\- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux.

\- Speedy, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé d'espionner les gens ?

\- Si tu veux de l'intimité, mon cher frère, tu as une chambre pour cela !

Aux dires de Thea, Felicity rougit de plus belle et ce que lui avait dit Oliver sur le balcon n'arrangeait pas son état. Oliver remarqua la gêne de la jeune femme et rétorqua à l'attention de sa sœur.

\- Speedy !

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna auprès des autres les laissant seuls puis revint sur ses pas.

\- Au fait Felicity, tu préfères un thé ou un café ?

\- Un thé menthe s'il te plaît !

\- OK.

Laissant seuls les tourtereaux, elle fit le tour des invités afin de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. De son côté, Oliver se dit que sa petite sœur n'avait pas tort, au moins il serait tranquille pour discuter avec Felicity. Mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse, il vit que Felicity n'était plus à ses côtés, il s'avança alors dans le salon et là vit assise sur le canapé aux côtés de Lyla et tenant la petite Sara bien éveillés dans ses bras. Il trouvait adorable de voir l'élue de son cœur avec cette petite dans ses bras et il lisait la joie sur son visage. John vint près de lui et regardait ce magnifique tableau le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors !?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Cela s'est arrangé entre vous ?

\- Oui, enfin, je crois !

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fuie ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

POV Oliver

Je ne répondis pas à John et poussa un profond soupir. Je ne savais plus quoi penser … Dès son arrivée à la petite fête qu'avait donnée Thea, j'étais heureux de la voir, quand je l'avais serré dans mes bras, mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine, j'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir ainsi dans mes bras. Le repas s'était merveilleusement bien passé, j'avais parlé de tout et de rien avec elle, l'avait fait rire … Puis cet instant d'intimité sur le balcon où l'on a enfin laissé parler nos cœurs, ou je me suis enfin laissé aller avec elle lui faisant part de mes sentiments, de l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. De son côté, elle m'avait avoué qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Ray et que je lui avais volé son cœur, je l'avais embrassé plusieurs fois et puis cette phrase que j'avais dite pour voir sa réaction …

D'un seul coup, tout devint clair dans son esprit et Oliver comprit ce qui se passait.

\- Cette phrase …

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh ! Rien John, je parlais tout seul.

Je suis vraiment un abruti, je comprends son malaise à présent. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire cela, elle doit penser que je suis un obsédé porté sur le sexe. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a jamais jugé, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je veux être avec elle uniquement pour le sexe … Non, je veux qu'elle sache que si je suis avec elle, c'est parce que je l'aime même si j'ai envie d'elle depuis longtemps, je peux me passer de sexe, pour elle je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Ollie, tu peux m'aider à servir ?

 _Sortant de ses pensées_ \- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'aides à servir les thés et cafés s'il te plaît.

Thea donna un plateau qui contenait deux tasses.

\- Tient, deux thés menthe pour Felicity et Lyla.

Oliver prit le plateau que lui tendit et se dirigea vers le canapé où les deux jeunes femmes discutaient alors que Sara reposée toujours dans les bras de Felicity.

\- Elle t'adore !

Felicity leva la tête, croisant le regard d'Oliver

\- Elle est tellement mignonne cette petite puce.

\- Tu ferais une excellente maman Felicity !

Aux dires de Lyla, Felicity se sentie mal à l'aise n'osant affronter le regard d'Oliver puis rétorqua.

\- Je ne pense pas, je n'ai pas l'instinct maternel, c'est parce que ta petite puce est sage Lyla, c'est tout.

\- Moi au contraire, je suis sûr que tu ferais une excellente maman Felicity, ça se voit.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Oliver ! _Enchaîna Lyla_

Felicity resta silencieuse. Voyant le regard d'Oliver, Lyla comprit qu'il souhaitait être seul avec la jeune femme.

\- Felicity, je peux te laisser Sara quelques minutes. _Lui dit-elle d'un clin d'œil_

\- Oh oui, bien sûr.

Lyla se leva du canapé, prit la tasse qui était toujours sur le plateau qu'Oliver avait en main et alla rejoindre Thea qui était dans le coin cuisine.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Lyla ?

\- Tu pourrais m'indiquer les toilettes s'il te plaît _Dit-elle en posant sa tasse de thé_

\- Oh oui bien sûr

Oliver n'avait toujours pas bougé et regardé Felicity qui avait toujours la petite Sara dans ses bras. La petite serrait le doigt de Felicity et babillait les grands yeux ouverts. Il finit par s'installer à côté d'elle et posa le plateau sur la table en verre.

\- C'est fou ce qu'elle t'adore !

\- Je l'adore aussi

\- Felicity je …

Avant qu'Oliver puisse dire quoique se soit, on sonna à la porte du loft. Oliver fut surpris et suivis Thea du regard qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut ravie de voir Laurel.

 _Refermant la porte_ \- Laurel, bonsoir, tu as pu venir finalement ?

\- Bonsoir Thea, non désolé, j'ai encore du boulot pour demain, je voulais juste voir si Felicity est encore là, j'ai un souci avec mon ordinateur. _Mentit-elle !_

\- Oh oui bien sûr.

Laurel s'avança vers le canapé et vit Felicity avec la petite Sara dans ses bras et sourit.

\- Bonsoir petite Sara, tu vas bien. _Elle caressa la petite joue de la jeune fille_

\- Bonsoir Felicity, Ollie

\- Salut Laurel

\- Bonsoir Laurel !

Oliver fusilla sa sœur du regard lui ayant bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir Laurel ce soir. Même si c'était une amie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette entre lui et Felicity.

\- Comment je peux t'aider Laurel, dis moi tout ?

\- Mon ordi fait des siennes, j'ai peur d'avoir perdu des dossiers importants.

\- Hum OK.

\- Tu as un ordinateur Oliver, que je puisse transférer les données si besoin ?

\- Oui, dans ma chambre, je vous y conduis !

Felicity posa Sara dans son cosy avant de suivre Oliver. Thea avait bien vu le regard de son frère, mais Laurel était son amie, elle avait donc le droit de l'inviter. Malheureusement, l'avocate avait beaucoup de boulot et avait donc décliné. Elle suivit les trois jeunes gens du regard jusqu'à qu'ils aient disparu en haut de l'escalier.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Oliver dans laquelle Felicity entra pour la première fois, les paroles de ce dernier lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se sentit rougir, encore plus lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit. Laurel vit le malaise de Felicity et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

POV Laurel

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois Felicity rougir en voyant le lit d'Oliver. Je comprends que ces deux-là n'ont pas encore franchi cette étape, si au moins ils ont clarifiés leurs sentiments, car il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Après la mort de Sara, j'ai tenté de me rapprocher d'Ollie, mais à la façon dont Oliver regardait Felicity, j'ai compris qu'Oliver était très amoureux de Felicity. J'apprécie beaucoup Felicity, j'adore Ollie et jamais, non jamais je me mettrais entre eux. Je m'étais bien aperçu que mon histoire entre moi et Oliver était définitivement terminée.

\- Alors Laurel quel est le souci avec ton ordinateur ?

\- En réalité, j'aurais besoin de preuve pour mettre derrière les verrous un escroc qui faire croire à des gens qu'il va effectuer telle où telle réparation dans l'immeuble qui lui appartient, mais il encaisse l'argent, mais ne fait rien et les habitants souffrent des non-réparations lors des intempéries.

\- OK, je m'en charge. Oliver, peux-tu me prêter t'on ordi s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Oliver sortit son ordinateur portable de son bureau et le lui tendit. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de la jeune femme qui rougit une fois de plus. Pour éviter de montrer son malaise à Oliver, elle demanda à Laurel ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- J'aurais besoin du contenu de sa boîte mail ainsi que son relevé de compte qui sont les détails les plus importants, mais aussi si tu le peux les contrats qu'il avait passés avec ces pauvres gens.

\- OK, laisse-moi cinq bonnes minutes et je te transfère tout cela sur une clé USB.

 _Lui en tendant une_ \- Tient, met là sur celle-ci !

\- OK.

Felicity se mit à l'ouvrage tandis que Laurel prit Oliver à part et lui parla à voix basse.

\- Il y a un souci avec Felicity ?

Oliver fut surpris par sa question et lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu lui as parlé au moins ? Parce qu'elle s'est sentie mal à l'aise quand elle est rentrée dans ta chambre et qu'elle a vu ton lit.

Oliver soupira en se disant que pour une fois, il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Je lui ai parlé oui …

\- Et ?

\- Et rien du tout !

\- Ollie ?

\- Écoute Laurel, j'ai déjà ma sœur et John sur le dos, alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

\- Ollie, j'apprécie beaucoup Felicity et je t'aime toi aussi, tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami et je veux te voir heureux, surtout après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées!

\- Tu cherchais à me reconquérir pourtant, après …

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand j'ai vu la manière dont tu regardais Felicity, j'ai compris que je n'avais aucune chance. En plus … Tu l'as regarde d'une manière dont tu m'as jamais regardé.

\- Je l'aime … Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne … Je l'ai fait tsouffrir pourtant …

Laurel vit le regard d'Oliver alors qu'il regardait Felicity et sourit de voir qu'il l'a regardé intensément. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire autre chose que Felicity se tourna vers eux. Elle avait un pincement de cœur de voir Oliver et Laurel si proche l'un de l'autre, mais ne fit aucune allusion. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait vécu une forte histoire d'amour avec elle, même s'il l'avait trompé.

\- C'est bon Laurel, j'ai téléchargé tout ce dont tu avais besoin.

\- Super Felicity, tu es vraiment formidable.

\- C'est ce que je lui dis toujours.

Felicity rougit à la phrase d'Oliver. Les compliments qu'il lui faisait, la rendaient toujours heureuse, mais là avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer durant cette soirée, cela là rendait encore plus heureuse.

\- Je te remercie encore Felicity, toi aussi Oliver.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

\- J'aurais été ravie de discuter un peu plus longtemps avec vous deux, mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend et grâce à Felicity, je vais pouvoir finaliser ce dossier.

\- Je suis toujours ravie de t'aider Laurel

\- Je te raccompagne.

\- Merci Ollie, mais j'ai mémorisé le chemin _Lui dit-elle en souriant_

Oliver lui rendit son sourire et vit Felicity là suivre. Voulant s'excuser, Oliver lui attrapa la main.

\- Felicity …

Felicity se retourna et croisa le regard océan d'Olive qui la fit fondre sur place.

\- Je … Je voudrais te parler … S'il te plaît

Felicity acquiesça de la tête.

Laurel, quant à elle, était redescendue et vit Thea venir vers elle.

\- Alors, s'est réparé ?

\- Oui, Felicity a réussi à virer le virus et je n'ai rien perdu.

\- Super ! Au fait Ollie et Felicity sont toujours en haut ?

\- Oui.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas être trop bruyants.

Laurel éclata de rire à ce que venait de dire la cadette des Queen et prit congé après avoir salué tout le monde.

POV Oliver

Dès que Laurel avait quitté ma chambre, j'avais pris la main de Felicity lui demandant de rester, je voulais lui parler, enfin plutôt m'excuser de ce que je lui avais dit sur le balcon. Je vis qu'elle fuyait mon regard.

\- Felicity … Je ...

Bon sang pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant de mal à m'exprimer face à elle. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à dire, je suis désolé ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais face à elle, je suis désarmé. Elle a un tel effet sur moi comme jamais aucune femme n'a eu jusqu'à maintenant. Poussant un profond soupir, je me lança.

\- Je suis désolé !

Felicity sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et comprit ce qu'Oliver voulait lui dire.

\- Pas autant que moi !

Oliver était loin d'être aussi intelligent que Felicity, mais au vu de l'expression de la jeune femme et de sa réponse, il comprit que ses propos avaient été mal interprété. Il tenta alors de se justifier, mais Felicity l'en empêcha.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Oliver ? Pourquoi me brises-tu le cœur à chaque fois que tu te rapproches de moi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu fais un pas vers moi me faisant croire qu'enfin toi et moi ça va devenir réel, tu en fais dix en arrière ?

\- Felicity …

Voyant qu'Oliver s'approcha d'elle, elle recula.

\- Non, décides-toi une bonne fois pour tout Oliver, sinon … Sinon je quitte l'équipe définitivement, ainsi que Starling City.

Voyant que des mots n'étaient apparemment pas suffisants, Oliver combla la distance qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa ce qui blessa l'aîné des Queen. Mais il voulait mettre fin à ce quiproquo.

\- Felicity, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Non Oliver, j'en ai marre de t'entendre dire la même chose à chaque fois que je pense avoir une chance avec toi. Marre que tu te caches derrière des stupides excuses, alors que je suis ta partenaire depuis le début, marre que …

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Felicity tenta de le repousser même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue, vu qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Oliver accentua le baiser en passant une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et l'autre dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Oliver la fit basculer vers l'arrière et elle se retrouve à moitié allongée sur le lit, Oliver au-dessus d'elle, lui caressant ces lèvres avec sa langue. Ne pouvant pas résister à cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, Felicity accéda à la demande d'Oliver et poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du jeune homme caressait tendrement la sienne. Le baiser devint bien vite langoureux au point qu'ils ne firent même pas attention à Thea qui venait d'arriver sur le pas-de-porte de la chambre de son frère ayant entendu des éclats de voix. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle s'éclipsa ne voulant surtout pas les déranger. Oliver fit en sorte de prolonger le baiser autant que possible en y faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme, mais le manque de souffle les sépara tous les deux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la jeune femme gardait les yeux clos.

\- Felicity …

Voyant qu'elle gardait les yeux clos, il posa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres avant de continuer.

\- Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. En voyant un tel regard, Oliver se gifla mentalement de là faire une nouvelle fois souffrir.

\- Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Voyant que des larmes perlaient ces yeux, Oliver ne put résister et l'embrassa chastement une nouvelle fois.

\- Hey, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie … Je t'aime et je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

\- Je sais … C'est juste que … La dernière fois que tu m'as dit, que tu étais désolé, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas être moi et être en même temps Arrow.

\- Je sais, je sais aussi que j'étais stupide de te dire ça. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas désolé de t'aimer, je suis désolé pour autre chose.

\- Oh ?

Oliver sourit face à la surprise de Felicity

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit sur le balcon, quand Thea est venue nous chercher pour le dessert.

\- Oh ça !

\- Oui, ça. _Dit-il en souriant_

\- Oliver, écoute, je comprends ! Tu es un homme après tout et ...

 _L'interrompant_ \- Laisse-moi t'expliquer Felicity. Je ne veux pas que tu … Que tu te sentes mal à l'aise à cause de ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal Oliver.

\- Non, c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire, mais … Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise depuis que je t'ai dit cela, même Laurel la remarquer quand on est entré dans ma chambre.

Felicity regarda Oliver dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire comme une enfant qu'on venait de surprendre en faisant une bêtise. Oliver l'embrassant sur le front avant de poursuivre.

\- Felicity, je te mentirais en te disant que je n'ai pas envie de toi, mais …

Oliver marqua une pause afin d'embrasser une nouvelle fois la jeune femme sur les lèvres.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que je veux coucher avec toi juste pour ajouter ton nom à la liste des femmes qui ont eu la chance de partager le lit d'Oliver Queen.

\- Et quelle liste !

Dit-elle avec une pointe de jalousie, ce qui fit sourire Oliver.

\- Notre rencontre a changé beaucoup de choses pour moi et je veux partager cet instant très intime avec toi parce que je t'aime.

POV Felicity

Jamais, non jamais on ne m'avait fait une telle déclaration. C'est vrai que quand il a évoqué de passer une nuit avec lui, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, non pas parce que je suis vierge, mais parce que j'ai peur de le décevoir surtout que je suis bien différente des autres femmes avec lesquelles il a couché et sortit que se soit avant ou après le naufrage.

\- Je t'aime Oliver, mais je … Je ne veux pas que nous deux se soit juste pour une nuit, tu comprends.

Oliver l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui dire tendrement.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas de jouer avec tes sentiments. Je sais que je t'ai repoussé, mais je voulais uniquement te protéger. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, mais … Acceptes-tu malgré tout de devenir ma petite amie ?

\- Je sais Oliver, je sais que tu voulais me protéger et que tu voulais que je sois heureuse même si pour cela, tu devais sacrifier ton propre bonheur ! Mais je suis heureuse uniquement que quand tu es dans ma vie.

Felicity posa sa main sur la joue d'Oliver avant de lui poser une nouvelle fois la question.

\- Alors cela signifie que tu nous laisses enfin une chance ?

\- Si tu veux bien d'un homme détruit comme moi, oui !

\- Je sais ce que tu as plus ou moins vécu pendant tes cinq ans d'absence, tes cicatrices parlent d'elles-mêmes. Je sais aussi qu'en presque trois ans, tu as changé Oliver et en bien. Sans compter que notre rencontre a changé ma vie et je sais aussi que je suis heureuse d'être la femme qui fait battre ton cœur. Je t'aime.

Toujours à moitié allongé sur Felicity, Oliver l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Felicity sourit contre ces lèvres et quand Oliver l'approfondit, elle y répondit sans hésiter. En cet instant précis, Oliver avait envie de faire l'amour avec la jeune femme, mais savait également que ce n'était pas le moment vu que sa sœur et les invités étaient toujours présents au loft et il n'avait pas envie de voir sa sœur débarquait.

Après un dernier et langoureux baiser, Oliver s'éloigna à regret de son amour et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder intensément.

\- Je ne pensais dire cela un jour, mais, je suis heureux.

\- Heureux parce qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Absolument.

Felicity se redressa à son tour et embrassa chastement son nouveau petit ami.

\- Moi aussi, je le suis.

\- On descend, je crains que l'on soit le sujet de conversation des invités.

Juste avant d'en sortir, Oliver avait jeté un coup d'œil à son bureau et repensa aux lettres qui se trouvaient dans un des tiroirs se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul qui avait envisagé de partir.

C'est main dans la main et amoureux que Felicity et Oliver quittèrent la chambre afin de rejoindre les invités.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre 06 s'arrête ici, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la fin de cette fic, il y va avoir (je pense) encore deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin définitive. Enfin avec moi, on n'est jamais sûre**

 **Pour le moment, je la laisse en Stand By pour quelque temps, mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. La suite est sous forme d'idée et j'ai déjà la fin en tête, donc pas de panique ^^**

 **Par ailleurs, comme beaucoup de fans du couple Olicity, je suis une grande fan du couple Stemily, j'envisage de faire une fic ou un long OS sur ces deux-là.**

 **Par contre, je mettrais Oliver et Felicity comme personnage, mais ça sera basé sur Stephen et Emily.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de l'an et à l'année prochaine ^_^**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


	8. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

D'habitude, je ne mets pas ce type de message, mais là, suite au nombreux MP, Reviews de Guest et Reviews dans mes autres fics me demandant s'il va avoir une suite, j'ai décidé de faire ce petit message.

Sachez que ce message sera posté dans deux de mes fics en cours :

 *** Et si l'épisode 07 avait une autre fin**

 *** Mission Impossible**

Comme indiqué dans mes deux derniers OS et comme vous le savez, je suis une grande fan du couple Olicity, l'épisode juste avant la coupure, le 4.15 a été dur à avaler, même si comme de nombreux fans et suite aux dires de Stephen, on s'attendait à une séparation du couple.

Néanmoins, après cet épisode, j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire, j'avais beau essayer, rien de bien ne sortez. Cela aurait été injuste de vous sortir un chapitre complètement nul juste pour vous proposer une suite.

J'ai donc décidé de faire un break tout en continuant de suivre de loin l'actualité de la série ARROW. Je suis revenu à mes premiers amours les Mangas, car comme indiqué dans ma description, je suis fan de Manga, je suis une Otakute à la Française comme diraient mes potes Japonais ^_^ Afin d'oublier un peu ARROW, je me suis refait mes épisodes fétiches de Saint Seiya et à poursuivre mes fics de Saint Seiya. Parce que oui, même si je n'arrivais pas à écrire sur Olicity, j'ai avancé un peu sur mes fics de Saint Seiya. Enfin avancer est un bien grand mot, vu qu'une grande partie était écrite sur papier.

Autre chose, certains d'entre vous, doivent savoir qu'en Juin il y a une convention Arrow - Flash qui se tient à l'hôtel Hilton et afin de pouvoir avoir le plaisir de discuter notamment avec Emily et peut-être Stephen s'il vient, je refais une remise à niveau d'Anglais. Sans être une cruche en Anglais, une petite remise à niveau, notamment au niveau Oral ne fait pas de mal à personne.

Bref, revenons à mes fics.

Concernant et si l'épisode 07 avait une fin, sachez qu'il y va avoir encore trois chapitres dont l'épilogue, donc on arrive à la fin. Je sais que 06 a été posté il y a un bout de temps, mais même si j'ai les idées pour les suivants, les mètres en forme sont une autre histoire, pour faire court, le résultat ne me plaît pas. Donc j'essaye de voir comment faire en sorte que le chapitre 07 soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Concernant "Mission Impossible", sachez que cette fic est loin d'être fini. Je bosse sur trois chapitres en même temps, parce que oui, j'ai pas mal d'idée, mais toutes ces idées ne font pas partit du même chapitre ^^ Mais vu que le chapitre 10 est écrit à une petite moitié, il ne devrait plus trop tarder à arriver. Sachez que je pense que cette fic fera une quinzaine de chapitres ou plus à voir.

Mes autres fics, celle sur la Saison 4 reste en Stand-By pour le moment et l'autre qui devait être un OS mais qui est une petite fic de trois chapitres est toujours en chorus sous forme d'idée, donc pour connaître la fin, il va falloir patienter un peu.

Sachez que j'ai en réserve une fic basée sur la S3, mais j'attends qu'elle soit entièrement écrite pour le poster et un OS.

Autre chose, je vous réserve une petite surprise pour demain soir normalement mais je n'en dis pas plus.

See You,

Haruka

PS : Ce message sera supprimé dès que le chapitre suivant sera en ligne.


End file.
